


They Don't Know About Us

by Arabella_McGrath, Morgana (Arabella_McGrath)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternative Universe - No Gods, Drama familiar, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Gen, Jason!blind, Leo!deaf, Luke!deaf, M/M, Multi, Nicobottom, Percico - Freeform, Percy!deaf, Percytops, Prováveis surubas, Talvez revezamento, Tem mais, pernico - Freeform, só que to com preguiça
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabella_McGrath/pseuds/Arabella_McGrath, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabella_McGrath/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Às vezes o destino brinca conosco, trazendo uma pessoa para apaziguar o pior momento da nossa vida. E bem, o destino trouxe Percy Jackson para Nico Di Angelo. Com surdos e cegos agora na sua vida e dramas familiares voltando, a vida de Nico virou uma bagunça. Mas claro, uma bagunça com Percy Jackson é sempre a melhor opção.<br/>[Pernico] [Longfic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [santo unicórnio](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=santo+unic%C3%B3rnio).



> AVISO IMPORTANTÍSSIMO: eu postei a fanfic no Nyah! também, o link é esse: https://goo.gl/YcqTt2 E outra, TALVEZ mas talvez eu traduza para inglês.
> 
> Fanfic Pernico, Jasico, Jasercy, Percy x Luke e a suruba que é Percy x Nico x Jason xD. Se ainda não correu, boa sorte. AHUAHUA
> 
> Avisos:  
> \+ Inspirada na obra de Rick Riordan, com personagens, cenários e etc dele. Porém, o enredo é meu (e alguns personagens também hehe);  
> \+ Alguns capítulos serão com música, outros, não;  
> \+ Algumas coisas foram alteradas para fazer sentido (sem falar que é universo alternativo);  
> \+ Capa por Angel Black/MrsPorcelain (♥ Gata!);  
> \+ Sendo betado pela filhota, DiAngelo ♥;  
> \+ Os capítulos não tem data para ser postada. Depende da minha disponibilidade e criatividade;  
> \+ ATÉ AGORA não há nenhum capítulo com a censura +18. Avisarei aqui e nas notas do capítulo quando for;  
> \+ Comentários me deixarão super feliz. :D E eu não mordo, sério.

“Não há nada mais difícil de realizar nem mais perigoso de controlar do que o início de uma nova ordem de coisas.”

– Nicolau Maquiavel.

“Nico Di Angelo, você terá uma pena, que será...”, começou o juiz, enquanto o coração de Nico quase saia do peito. “… prestar serviços comunitários. Já decidimos e, durante essas férias, você ajudará um centro – ou uma ONG ou acampamento, chame do que quiser - de surdos em Long Island, do jeito que eles precisarem. Aqui está a localização e o trabalho começará amanhã. Bom dia.”, disse o juiz ao entregar um papel a Maria. A mãe de Nico levantou-se e fez um gesto para seu filho fazer o mesmo, mas ele ficou lá, estático. Nico simplesmente não conseguia acreditar na sua pena, não por preconceito, mas sim por não saber como se comportar na frente deles. E também... havia sua mãe. Desde que ele fora pego, ela tratava-o de forma diferente, como se estivesse decepcionada. E ele não julgaria ela por isso.

A volta para casa foi silenciosa. Nico engolia em seco várias vezes, olhando vez ou outra para sua mãe, que retribuía o olhar. Pelo menos ela não terá que pagar uma multa!, exclamava para si mesmo.

Quando ele chegou em casa, correu direto para o seu quarto e começou a chorar. Por que? Por que eu tenho que ser assim? O que eu fiz com a minha família?, se perguntava. Então sentiu um abraço carinhoso, mas firme. Ele tinha certeza: era sua mãe.

“Shh, shh. Se acalme, meu anjo. Eu não culpo você. Por nada. E afinal, você fará um bem para os surdos. Agora pare de chorar e pesquise sobre ASL, para que consiga se comunicar com eles e fazer seu trabalho, seja o que for” disse Maria e deu um beijo no filho.

Nico demorou algum tempo ainda para se recompor, então tomou um banho e começou a pesquisar. Pesquisou sobre o alfabeto. O italiano realmente não sabia como iria decorar tudo aquilo, então resolveu só decorar seu nome por enquanto. O sinal do N tinha que juntar o anelar, mínimo e polegar atrás do indicador e médio. Já o I bastava colocar o mínimo para cima e depois juntar o resto. O C bastava fazer o sinal do C mesmo, no O era a mesma coisa, só diferindo ser mais fechado. Ele tentou mais vezes, dessa vez mais rápido.

Então Nico parou para pensar: como deveria ser o dia a dia dos surdos? Quer dizer, fazer o alfabeto toda vez não deveria ser nada legal...

“Mãe?” perguntou Nico ao chegar no quarto de Maria, onde estava trabalhando no computador.

“Oi. O que houve?” disse e parou para olhar o filho.

“Hm, eu queria perguntar uma coisa... Os surdos tem que realmente fazer o sinal do alfabeto toda vez que vai falar com alguém?” Maria olhou ceticamente para o filho e Nico deu um olhar confuso, então sua mãe caiu na gargalhada.

“Oh, meu anjo. Você não sabia?” exclamava entre risadas. Nico negou, sério. Maria continuou, ainda rindo. “Meu bem, eles usam sinais mesmo para se comunicar, não o alfabeto. Na verdade, eles raramente usam o alfabeto.”

Nico corou fortemente, querendo cavar um buraco no chão e se enfiar dentro. Maria percebeu e deu um sorriso sincero ao filho, então puxou-o para perto de si, dando um beijo em sua testa.

“Mas esse foi um bom começo. Vale a pena aprender. Eles usam o alfabeto quando é uma palavra com um sinal desconhecido ou indefinido, e, de verdade, esse é um bom ponto de partida. Estou orgulhosa de você, Nico.” O Di Angelo abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e abraçou fortemente a mãe.

–

Era 05h30 da manhã e Nico estava acordado. “UAU, eu nunca fiquei acordado a essa hora, que experiência... estranha”, disse em voz alta consigo mesmo e deu uma pequena risada. Ele já estava pronto, só faltava arrumar sua bolsa. Oh, sua bolsa. A bolsa que ele teria que carregar todos os dias por dois meses e meio. Nico não esperava que fosse acolhido lá, mas que pelo menos tivesse dias agradáveis. Como se não bastasse a escola como desagradável!

Suspirou fundo, afastando os pensamentos da escola. Começou a arrumar sua bolsa. Colocou duas mudas de roupas – o motivo? Nem ele sabia –, algumas besteiras – Nico era um viciado por Ruffles e não escondia de ninguém – e... um livro. O Príncipe, de Nicolau Maquiavel. Parecia ser besteira ou doidera, mas aquele livro tirava suas dores por um tempo. Ele lembrava que não era somente o próprio que era mal, mas sim todos. É a natureza humana, dizia Maquiavel.

“Nico? Já está pronto? É longo o caminho até Long Island”, Nico despertou de seu transe e concordou, seguindo sua mãe até o carro.

–

Nico saiu do carro e apertou com firmeza a sua bolsa, olhando brevemente pelo local. Ele pesquisara sobre o tal “Acampamento de Surdos” em Long Island. Segundo a wikipedia, a ONG/acampamento fora formada em 2005 por Sally Jackson, mãe de um surdo. Ela comprou o terreno e chamou boa parte da comunidade surda para lá. O acampamento/ONG acabou se tornando uma referência para a comunidade surda e foi uma inspiração para o Acampamento de Cegos.

Maria também saiu do carro e deu um beijo de despedida no filho. “Comporte-se, e não trate eles como diferentes. Ligue-me quando tiver acabado.” Então bagunçou os cabelos do filho e entrou de novo no carro, voltando para a estrada.

Nico ficou parado num canto, pensando no que fazer. Disseram a ele que um tal de Luke iria ajudá-lo. Enquanto isso, ele ficou admirando a vista. Conseguia ver claramente um lago ao longe, que brilhava incessantemente devido à luz do sol. Aquele lugar era lindo, verdade seja dita!

O Di Angelo sentiu um pequeno toque no ombro e virou-se. “Eu sou Luke Castellan” a sua voz tinha um tom grave e algo... que ele não conseguia identificar. De qualquer maneira, Nico pensou: como ele deveria se apresentar? De ontem para hoje ele só decorara seu nome! Luke, ao se aperceber da confusão do rapaz, começou a falar. “Eu consigo ler lábios desde que você não fale rápido demais. E ah, com o tempo você acabará aprendendo ASL, desde que pratique.”

Nico deu um leve aceno de cabeça. Ele iria praticar bastante, já tinha decidido isso, principalmente considerando o ambiente muito propício. “E agora?” perguntou.

“Eu irei lhe passar alguns procedimentos padrões, então seu trabalho irá começar. O acampamento é relativamente fácil de se conhecer, ande bastante por aqui e conhecerá ele na palma da mão” Luke falou enquanto andava até uma casa grande. Nico concordou rapidamente e resolveu prestar atenção em Luke – como se alguém não gostaria daquela vista! Ele era loiro dos olhos azuis e com um lindíssimo corpo. Nico sabia reconhecer homens bonitos quando via um.

Ao chegarem na casa, Luke lhe passou alguns papéis para Nico e esperou pacientemente enquanto o italiano lia.

Olá, caro voluntário!

Primeiramente gostaríamos de agradecer o seu interesse em ajudar a comunidade de surdos. Temos diferentes vagas para pessoas ouvintes que sabem ASL e para quem – ainda – não sabe. Temos o intuito de ajudar tanto pessoas ouvintes quanto surdos.

A pessoa que lhe encaminhará poderá lhe explicar melhor dependendo da sua função. E agradecemos novamente sua intenção!

Atenciosamente,

Sally Jackson.

Nico olhou o papel anexo a esse e viu, numa caligrafia digna de médico:

Encaminhador: Luke Castellan.

Função: Ajudante geral.

Os outros papéis tinham mapas do acampamento e uma mini wiki sobre as funções, assim como uma F.A.Q. Resolveu não lê-las no momento e falar com Luke.

“O que eu farei, afinal? Prefiro ler o resto em casa.” Luke olhou de volta para ele, sem entender. Nico lembrou que Luke não estava olhando para ele quando ele falou, então repetiu.

“Ah, sim. Ok! É porque eu só ouço barulhos desordenados, você tem que me chamar para que eu possa entender. Então, seu trabalho consiste em ajudar em praticamente tudo. Você irá ajudar nas nossas atividades extras; cuidará dos recém-chegados – muitas vezes eles eram ouvintes como você e de repente perderam a audição, por qualquer motivo, então temos que deixá-los confortáveis; ajudará na cantina e etc. É relativamente pouca coisa, tem gente aqui que faz mais.” E deu uma pequena risada. Nico acenou lentamente, ainda sem entender muito bem.

“Agora eu faço...?”

“Fale com Percy Jackson, ele deve estar no pavilhão. É ele que coordena as atividades extras. Vai ter uma hoje de noite.”

“Ok. E ah, eu ficarei até que horas aqui?”

“Depende do dia. Hoje você ficará até às 22h.”

Nico assentiu, recolheu os papéis, colocando-os na sua bolsa e saiu da casa. Pegou o papel com o mapa e se dirigiu ao pavilhão.

No pavilhão havia algumas pessoas comendo e gesticulando. Nico foi para perto da cantina e tentou perguntar sobre Percy Jackson. Ficaram uns cinco minutos naquilo até que ele desistiu e sentou-se, pegou seu celular, procurando o alfabeto ou alguns sinais básicos, mas a internet não pegava – estava sem sinal.

“Uh, era você que estava procurando por mim?”, perguntou uma voz. Nico caiu da cadeira, tamanho o susto. A tal voz – que obviamente era Percy Jackson – deu uma enorme gargalhada. Nico suspirou, ainda sem olhar para o rapaz, até que sentiu uma mão nos seus pulsos levantando-o. O italiano abriu os olhos e finalmente olhou para Percy. Ele tinha incríveis olhos verdes, cabelos pretos, alto, moreno e musculoso. Aparentemente os caras de lá eram muito bonitos.

“Oi, eh, sim. Luke me disse para falar com você sobre a atividade extra de hoje à noite. Sou…”. Então Nico teve a ideia de fazer seu nome em ASL, ele começou a fazer o N desajeitadamente, mas Percy o interrompeu fazendo um N para baixo - e descendo. “O quê?”

“Esse será seu nome em ASL daqui por diante. Eu e Luke lemos lábios, então você já deve saber o esquema. Agora sente-se, vou explicar tudo.”

Então Percy explicou tudo sobre as atividades extras. A de hoje à noite seria um mini duelo de esgrima, tudo estava planejado, exceto os prêmios para os vencedores.

“Hm, que tal escolher o cardápio da cantina por uma semana?”

“É uma ótima ideia!”, exclamou Percy, animado. “Você está com fome?”, perguntou.

Nico assentiu lentamente. Seu estômago estava roncando… alto. “Como você soube?”

“Você deu vários olhares para a cantina e está bastante desconfortável.” E deu um sorriso.

“O que você quer?”

“Hm… qualquer coisa, você escolhe”, disse Nico. Percy assentiu e foi até a cantina. Ele voltou dois minutos depois com dois hambúrgueres. “Você gosta de lanche saudáveis, não é?”

“Com certeza, você ainda não viu nada!”

Os dois comeram por mais dois minutos, olhando vez ou outra para o outro. Então um garoto encharcado d'água apareceu ao lado deles e os abraçou, deixando ambos também encharcados. Nico olhou-o espantado, enquanto Percy deu um sorriso de canto. O garoto tinha cabelos encaracolados, pele morena, olhos castanhos e um olhar melancólico, orelhas pontudas e estava com um longo sorriso travesso. Parecia até um elfo latino! Ele olhou-o e depois olhou para Percy e fez um sinal com o polegar e indicador se juntando rapidamente no queixo. O Jackson apontou para Nico e fez o sinal de seu nome, depois tocou o indicador no seu queixo. O rapaz fez cinco gestos – um ou outro Nico conseguia entender por ter visto o alfabeto ontem, mas não conseguia ver lógica – e depois... Bem, depois Nico parou de acompanhar.

Percy deu um beliscão no braço de Nico, que pulou na hora. “Ei, esse aqui é o Leo Valdez. Nossos amigos jogaram ele no lago, por isso que ele está... assim.”

“Ah, fico feliz em te conhecer!”, Nico disse e Leo fez um sinal confuso com a cabeça.

“Ele não é como eu e Luke. O sinal que você quer fazer é...” e Percy fez um sinal onde as duas palmas da mão se batiam, depois os indicadores se batiam e apontavam para Leo. Nico tentou imitar o sinal, e conseguiu! Mesmo que desajeitadamente. Leo repetiu o sinal desenroladamente.

Com um sorriso, Nico disse: “Obrigado!” Percy deu um mini sorriso e fez um sinal com as palmas da mão abertas no queixo. O Di Angelo assentiu, afirmando que entendera.

Depois Percy começou a fazer vários sinais rapidamente para Leo. Nico entendeu que ele não precisava acompanhar, então tentou fitar o céu, mas ainda devia ser bem cedo, portanto desistiu e fitou o chão. Alguns minutos depois Percy tocou em seu ombro.

“Quer que eu lhe dê uma mini aula? Sabe, aprender pela internet não é a melhor coisa, ter um professor é bom”, disse.

Nico relutou por um tempo, mas depois concordou. Percy o levou para a casa de novo e ambos foram para uma sala – aparentemente de aula de criancinhas, considerando os desenhos pendurados e as figuras. A sala era branca, com algumas cadeiras e vários cartazes, ao lado do quadro negro havia um cartaz escrito “I AM DEAF, BUT I AM STILL A PERSON!”, do outro lado havia um projetor de imagens. Percy seguiu o olhar de Nico e falou:

“Eu irei usar o projetor e te ajudarei a fazer os sinais. É mais fácil. Ou você quer outro método?”

“Não, pode ser esse método mesmo.”

Percy deu um sorriso divertido e começou a mexer no projetor. Nico dava alguns sorrisos quando o moreno olhava para ele, mas lembrou-se da época em que ainda era amigo de Hazel e como a machucou – não somente fisicamente, mas também emocionalmente; na verdade, ele ferira emocionalmente todos que conhecera. E dentre toda a sua família, somente a sua mãe continuou com ele. E, por causa dessa decisão, ela fora abandonada pelo pai de Nico e suas irmãs Bianca e Hazel – esta última era sua meia irmã e também bastarda, devido a seu pai tê-la depois de se casar com Maria. Tentou deixar aqueles pensamentos de lado e se concentrar em Percy.

–

“E aí, aprendeu um pouco?”, perguntou Percy animadamente ao se jogar na cadeira ao lado de Nico.

“Sim”, disse Nico cansado. Eles estavam há horas e horas ali, parecia até uma eternidade! Mas Nico estava feliz, pois, apesar de não conseguir fazer os sinais rapidamente – o coitado fazia desajeitadamente, mas aquilo duraria pouco! –, ele aprendera vários sinais – mesmo que básicos. Agora ele sabia o sinal de “Olá”, “Obrigado”, “Desculpe-me”, “Boa tarde, bom dia e boa noite”, “Como você está?”, “Vejo você depois”, “Adeus”, além de – finalmente – decorar o alfabeto. Sagrado seja Percy Jackson!

“Ainda são 12h, então podemos pegar o almoço. Que tal?”, Nico olhou-o espantado. Ok, ele chegara quase às 8h – quando Maria disse que era longe ela realmente não estava de brincadeira – no Acampamento, mas ele achava que já passava das 13h! “Muito choque? Pois é... Então, vamos ou não?”

“Hm, é, claro”, resmungou Nico, ainda desconcertado. Percy o puxou rapidamente para o pavilhão, onde havia um amontoado de gente comendo e gesticulando.

“Vai querer o quê?”, perguntou Percy.

“Você escolhe”, disse Nico. O Jackson levantou uma sobrancelha, mas depois sorriu e foi até a cantina. O italiano sentou-se numa mesa e esperou-o por dois minutos, até que Percy apareceu com duas pizzas de calabresa. “Novamente você e seu hábito saudável.”

“Achei que você iria gostar, você tem cara de italiano”, disse Percy de boca cheia. Nico deu uma pequena risada.

“Para começar, italiano não tem cara, ele é italiano. E como você soube?”, perguntou Nico rindo do sorriso de satisfação de Percy enquanto comia.

“Vi nos seus registros”, falou Percy entre garfadas. Nico engoliu em seco e automaticamente ficou sério. “Você estuda naquela escola nova do Bronx, não é?”, Nico assentiu levemente, agora mais curioso do que tenso. “Meu irmão Tyson é ouvinte, então, depois das férias, ele vai começar a estudar lá.”

“Ah, que legal. Primeiro ano?”, perguntou Nico mais aliviado. Percy deu um leve aceno e se concentrou na comida e Nico decidiu fazer o mesmo.

–

Eram 19h e o Duelo de Esgrima iria começar em breve. Leo e Percy obrigaram Nico a participar com o pretexto de ser uma forma de dizer “bem vindo”, porém, o italiano perguntou a outro voluntário se ele já tinha participado de alguma atividade extra para ser bem vindo e ele negou. Dois minutos depois Leo e Percy estavam jogando Nico no lago. E mesmo após tantos protestos, Nico foi obrigado a participar por causa de uma leve ameaça – por favor, ser jogado nu no lago é uma coisa tão leve!

Duas horas depois do lago Nico ainda estava úmido – suas roupas que o digam! Percy teve que emprestar uma blusa e Leo, uma calça. A cueca já foi um negócio complicado... Uns irmãos acabaram arranjando uma para ele –, mas ainda assim estava se preparando para o duelo. Ele realmente não sabia quase nada de esgrima. Seu conhecimento equivalia ao de qualquer um: para ganhar você tinha que tocar a espada no corpo – ou no peito? – do adversário. Mas lá estava ele com o uniforme

“Nico, aqui está a máscara e o florete”, disse Percy entregando uma máscara e uma florete.

“Florete? Não seria uma espada?”, Percy deu uma gargalhada alta e Nico corou fortemente.

“Há três tipos de “espadas” na esgrima. Florete – essa daí, espada e sabre. Eu achei que a florete seria melhor porque quase ninguém aqui conhece esgrima”, disse com um leve tom sarcástico. Nico assentiu.

“Agora vamos. Todo mundo está esperando.”

“Por mim?”

“E pelos outros participantes. Vamos!”

–

Nico estava morrendo de frio. 22h30 e ele estava encharcado d'água. Adicionou uma nota mental para esganar Percy, Leo e todos os que contribuíram para aquilo. E dessa vez eles nem deram roupas para ele! E claro, ainda houvera a ligação. No Acampamento o sinal era bastante fraco e ele não conseguia ligar para a mãe buscá-lo, então teve que dar voltas e voltas pelo Acampamento até conseguir um pouco de sinal. No frio. Caramba, ele não sabia que era tão frio assim de noite!

“Nico, o que houve com você?”, exclamou sua mãe do carro. Nico pulou com o susto e logo correu para entrar no carro.

“Ahhhh, calor. Finalmente!”, disse o italiano enquanto quase se esfregava no aquecedor do carro. Maria começou a dirigir enquanto olhava sugestivamente para ele.

“Por que você está encharcado e com roupas diferentes?”

“Ah, bem, me jogaram no lago duas vezes. A primeira foi uma ameaça para participar do duelo de esgrima. A segunda foi uma comemoração por eu ter ganho o duelo.”

“Hm, parabéns. Mas... você conseguiu se enturmar?”

Nico parou um pouco antes de responder. A resposta era obviamente sim, mas ele se enturmou de um jeito estranho. Quer dizer, foi rápido. E todas as pessoas foram tão legais com ele que... “Sim, bastante. Eles me acolheram como uma família. Inclusive, aprendi bastante sobre ASL hoje, já sei vários sinais.”

Maria deu um longo e sincero sorriso. Toda vez que ele experimentava algo novo ele dizia um Sim muito rápido e vago, então ela sempre soube que era mentira. Mas esse... com certeza fora um verdadeiro. Mas uma coisa ainda estava em sua cabeça. “Por que você não colocou sua roupa?”

“Bem, elas se molharam...?”, perguntou Nico, estranhando.

“Até as duas mudas de roupa que você colocou na bolsa?”

Naquele momento Nico ficou pasmo. Ele realmente não se lembrava daquelas mudas que deixara na bolsa e o pior é que elas estavam intactas – Leo e Percy tiveram o bom senso de tirar a bolsa antes de jogá-lo no lago nas duas vezes. “Droga, droga, droga!”

Maria deu uma gargalhada. “Não se preocupe, irei lavar essa roupa que arranjaram para você para que possa entregar a seu devido dono. Fico feliz que tenha se divertido. E como foi o duelo?”

“Hm, foi bom. Quer dizer, eu não sabia de quase nada, mas até que me dei bem.”

“E como foi a comunicação com o pessoal?”

“Eu fiquei amigo de Luke e Percy, os dois conseguem ler lábios, então eles acabavam gesticulando quando eu não sabia os sinais. Ok, isso foi na maior parte do tempo”, resmungou Nico.

“Você ficou amigo de outra pessoa?”

“Sim! Leo Valdez, ele é bem legal.”

Maria deu um sorriso e voltou a puxar papo sobre o que tinha acontecido. Nico, porém, estava bastante animado ao lembrar que amanhã tinha mais “aventuras” no Acampamento.


	2. Capítulo II

“Nico, acorda agora! Vamos! Espere... Oh... Seu preguiçoso, vamos!”, Nico ouvia sussurros de sua mãe e de outra voz – que lhe parecia conhecida – ao longe, mas não tinha forças para acordar. Então jogaram um balde d'água nele.

“Caralho, o que a água tem comigo nesses dias?”, exclamou, ainda de olhos fechados. Então ouviu aquela risada. Percy Jackson. “O que você está fazendo aqui, Percy?”

“Hora de acordar, bela adormecida”, dizia Percy entre gargalhadas. Nico abriu os olhos e imediatamente fixou seu olhar somente no Jackson, que, após alguns minutos, se acalmou e sentou-se ao seu lado na cama, sério, apesar das lágrimas da crise de riso ainda estarem lá. Nico arqueou a sobrancelha. “Oito horas e você não estava lá. Liguei para sua mãe e ela disse que você não queria acordar. Então eu vim aqui”, falou com uma pitada de ironia.

“Sério? Você veio aqui?”

“Não, você está no Acampamento agora”, disse Percy e Nico ficou pasmo quando não viu a pitada de sarcasmo. “Olha ao redor”, falou com um sorriso torto. Nico olhou.

“Como eu vim parar aqui? E onde exatamente eu estou?”

“Sua mãe te pôs no carro e trouxe até aqui. Ela saiu agora a pouco, depois do seu escândalo. Ainda bem que boa parte das pessoas daqui é surda, porque sua mãe tampou os ouvidos. E você está no meu quarto.”

Nico engoliu em seco várias vezes, até que olhou para baixo e engoliu em seco mais centenas de vezes. Ele, somente de calça – que, ainda por cima, estava molhada! – e Percy ao seu lado. Essa era, talvez, uma péssima combinação. “Onde eu posso me trocar?”, o moreno apontou para uma porta. Nico aproveitou para dar uma olhada no quarto. Era azul-mar e bastante grande. Na parede da cama – onde ele estava – havia várias conchas nos criados mudos, de frente também havia uma TV com um xbox 360 e um sofá – nada arrumado, por sinal. Numa prateleira também havia vários discos de música, que acabaram despertando curiosidade em Nico.

“Vai ou não?”, perguntou Percy, se divertindo. Nico revirou os olhos e foi até o banheiro, trocando-se.

As duas horas seguintes foram uma maratona para Nico. Percy era simplesmente doido, disso Nico tinha certeza. Ele convencera Sally a aceitá-lo como campista, não como ajudante. Sem falar que ele mandou Nico pedir suas malas imediatamente à sua mãe, para morar no Acampamento nas férias. E sem vergonha nenhuma, ainda disse “Você vai morar comigo até que consigam um lugar para você. Nas férias fica meio superlotado. Mas não se preocupe, você vai gostar de ficar comigo!”. Digamos que Nico é um tanto que malicioso, por isso corou fortemente. No final, Leo, Luke e outros que ele conhecera no dia – Clarisse, Drew, Katie e mais que ele simplesmente não conseguia lembrar – gostaram da ideia de ter um ouvinte como campista e a tal de Drew escrevera para Nico – porque, aparentemente, todo mundo agora sabia seu número magicamente – que “shippava eles”. O italiano não tinha a menor ideia do que era shippar e quem eram “eles”, então deixou para lá. Às 15h, após o almoço, Percy decidiu levá-lo novamente a seu quarto – o motivo ele não deixou claro. Após Nico abrir o quarto, viu um loiro e um sorriso abobalhado por parte de Percy ao ver quem era.

–

Nico era um clichê quando se tratava da escola. Invisível, pequeno e fã de rock; além de sofrer bullying pelos populares. Ele, porém, não se importava com isso. Não se importava em fazer parte de um time ou ser engraçado ou pegador. Ele só queria suportar o inferno chamado Ensino Médio para seguir a carreira de seus sonhos: piloto.

Seus pais orgulhavam-se por isso, suas irmãs também.

No final, ele sempre choraria ao lembrar o orgulho nos olhos do pai quando Nico contara isso. E choraria ainda mais ao lembrar Hades falar que estava desgostoso com ele, que ele nunca seria um piloto.

–

Jason Grace lembrava-se como ficara quando Percy e Luke ficaram surdos. Espantado, chocado... e perguntando-se como seria a vida de todos daí por diante. Jason e Percy tinham 9 anos e Luke, 13. Fora um acidente de carro. Jason, Tyson, Sally Jackson e Beryl Grace ficaram em casa, enquanto Percy, Poseidon, Zeus, Thalia e os Castellans iam até a casa de praia. Somente Percy e Luke sobreviveram ao acidente e ficaram surdos devido ao impacto.

Foi um período turbulento para as três famílias – na verdade, duas famílias, porque Zeus e Poseidon eram irmãos. Sally adotou Luke e começou a morar com Beryl, que, por acaso, tinha alguns amigos surdos, então apresentou Sally, Percy e Luke à comunidade surda. Um ano depois Sally criou o Acampamento de Surdos. Um ano e meio depois fora a vez de Beryl criar o Acampamento de Cegos na California.

Para Jason, o pior disso tudo – sem contar, é claro, a morte de boa parte da família – foi se afastar de Percy. Os dois tinham uma belíssima ligação desde que eram pequenos, sempre estavam pertos um do outro. Porém, ninguém desconfiava que isso podia ser algo a mais – afinal, eles eram primos! Continuando... Sua mãe queria voltar às suas raízes, então voltou para a California e criou o Acampamento de Cegos. Os acampamentos se visitavam duas vezes por ano – no final das férias os surdos iam para California e no final do período letivo os cegos iam para New York –, mas Jason resolvera ir para o Acampamento de Surdos antes. Sally e Beryl não tiveram objeções, sabiam que Percy ainda estava triste por causa de Annabeth.

–

Diziam que quando você perde um dos sentidos, outro se “aprimora”. Jason nasceu cego, mas ele tinha certeza que sua audição era aguçada. Por isso que ele se deliciava com música clássica – assim como Percy, que ainda se agarrava às lembranças de quando ainda ouvia.

Toda vez que Jason vinha em seu quarto o moreno pegava as mãos dele e as passava entre os álbuns até que ele escolhesse algum. Após o loiro escolher, os dois se deitavam na cama. O que acontece depois... bem, somente eles podem responder.

Clic na porta. O coração de Jason acelerou e a cama de Percy parecia uma montanha russa. Ele não conseguia pensar. Ao ouvir a porta abrir, resolveu falar, esperando que Percy lesse seus lábios. “Percy, escolhi Requiem for a Dream.”

“Ehhhhhh...”, uma voz falou, provavelmente envergonhada. Percy não estava sozinho ou... a voz era de um ladrão?

“Jason, não sabia que você estava por aqui!”, exclamou Percy, animado. Com certeza era a primeira opção, que não agradou muito Jason.

Aliás, Jason não tinha como ver, mas sabia que sua cara estava como um pimentão. Ele, porém, deu um leve aceno de cabeça. “Nico, esse aqui é meu primo Jason, do Acampamento de Cegos. Jason, esse é o Nico, o novo campista, só que não é surdo”, disse Percy e deu uma risada. Jason ouviu um clap logo depois. Ele não estava entendendo nada, mas Percy devia estar fazendo alguma gracinha – como ele sempre faz.

“Desculpa por isso. Ele praticamente me obrigou a virar campista... O Percy sempre foi desmiolado assim?”, perguntou o rapaz. Jason deu uma risada e respondeu que sim, ele sempre fora assim.

–

Percy estava feliz, completamente feliz. Na verdade, ele poderia ficar repetindo isso a vida toda. Mas fazer o quê? Era a verdade.

Não era bem um segredo que Percy se afeiçoava rápido demais pelas pessoas, por isso que ele se deu tão bem com Annabeth e Piper e, recentemente, Nico.

Ele só esperava que Nico não inventasse algo parecido como as duas.

–

“Sabe”, começou a falar Percy e pulou em Nico, jogando-o na cama e depois abraçou-o, puxando Jason junto. “É bom vê-los juntos. Somos um trio excepcional! Um surdo, um cego e uma pessoa normal contra o mundo!”. Os três deram risada. “Não sei se vocês sabem ou lembram, mas toda sexta à noite todo mundo joga Twister. Vocês vão, e isso não é um pedido.”

–

Às 22h – após o toque de recolher que era às 20h30 – boa parte das pessoas estavam no quarto de Leo, esperando os irmãos Stoll trazerem as pizzas e bebidas. Nico e Jason não estavam afim de jogar – principalmente o loiro, porque a maior graça do jogo eram as posições e ele não conseguia ver –, mas Percy estava ansioso. Após alguns minutos, os Stoll finalmente chegaram. O jogo começara com Percy, Nico, Leo e Luke. Já nos primeiros minutos, Percy estava por cima de Nico e com uma mão embaixo dos seus países baixos. Todos, exceto Luke, caíram quando Leo teve que colocar a mão perto da perna de Percy. A risada, que estava sendo sufocada pelos observadores, fora enfim liberada. Os quatro levantaram-se e se juntaram aos outros.

Porém, o coração de Percy apertou a ver Jason. O loiro estava de cabeça baixa, um tanto que corado e sem saber o que fazer. O moreno andou até ele. “Oi”, disse. Jason acenou para ele. “Desculpa por hoje cedo. Não sabia que você viria.”

“Tudo bem, cara. Você está seguindo com a vida, só isso”, respondeu Jason. Percy negou com a cabeça, apesar de saber que seu primo não veria isso. A interação de ambos era difícil e Percy odiava isso, apesar de saber Braille e Jason, ASL. O moreno resolveu levar Jason para longe, para que pudessem conversar melhor. Antes de ir, Percy deu uma boa olhada em Nico. Ele estaria em boas mãos desde que estivesse perto de Luke e Leo – certo, não exatamente de Leo, mas Luke sim – e bem longe dos irmãos Stoll.

Percy levou Jason para perto do lago e tentou formular como começar. “Eu te amo. Você sabe disso, não é? Mas, desde que aquilo aconteceu, está sendo difícil...”

“Espera”, interrompeu Jason, claramente irritado. Percy sabia que uma longa discussão viria pela frente, mas tentou se concentrar nos lábios de Jason – o que não era muito difícil. “E você acha que não foi difícil para mim? Annabeth era sua namorada e Piper era a minha, eu realmente nunca esperei que elas se apaixonassem e fugissem para sei lá onde. É difícil para nós dois, então deveríamos nos juntar e encarar isso juntos, porque a vida é assim.” Percy não conseguia ver devido aos óculos escuros de Jason, mas sabia que algumas lágrimas caiam.

“É irônico, sabe? Eu e você... bem, sempre tivemos algo a mais e eu não escondo disso de ninguém. Algum tipo de ligação, algo mais do que primos e melhores amigos. Então nossas namoradas se apaixonam. E agora... nós. O que nós faremos?”, perguntou Percy retoricamente. Era uma pergunta difícil para ambos; eram parentes, um surdo e um cego, tudo estava contra eles. Jason suspirou, pensando se iria fazer o que pensara ou não.

Ele fez.

–

“Ele disse que daqui a pouco terá um novo jogo e quer que você participe para que eu não... Ei, eu não roubo!”, exclamou Luke, fingindo estar ofendido. Leo tentou se defender, gesticulando fervorosamente. Nico resolveu deixar ele e Luke e começou a procurar Percy e Jason, mas acabou não achando. Será que Percy jogou Jason no lago? Oh, shit!, exclamou para si mesmo e correu em direção ao lago, já preparado para dar uma lição de moral em Percy – de verdade, jogar pessoas no lago não é legal.

Lá, ele se repudiou. Claro que Percy não jogaria Jason no lago, ele é cego, poderia se afogar. O que eu estou fazendo aqui mesmo? Eu sou muito burro! Eles são primos... Ok, vou deixar eles!, falava em sua batalha eterna e virou-se para sair do campo de visão deles – apesar do beijo ser tão profundo que ele duvidava que Percy visse ele. Todavia, veio uma coisa incontrolável – e era realmente incontrolável. Você sabia que se segurá-lo seus olhos podem saltar?: um espirro. Tarde demais; Nico espirrou na mesma hora e sentiu olhares nele – apesar de não saber como Percy tinha percebido sua presença. O moreno estava olhando para ele fixamente e Nico imediatamente corou. Eu. Sou. Um Idiota, resmungou para si mesmo. “Me joga de novo no lago, Percy?”, perguntou lentamente ao moreno, que deu uma risada. Jason corou ao perceber quem vira tudo.

“Que tal termos uma conversinha?”, disse Percy enquanto se aproximava de Nico. O italiano não tinha certeza alguma quanto ao que viria a diante.


	3. Capítulo III

“Sobre o quê?”, perguntou Nico, estranhamente nervoso e irritado.

“Eu não falei sobre Annabeth e Piper”, respondeu Percy. Nico franziu o cenho e o moreno continuou. “Annabeth era a minha namorada e Piper, a de Jason. Há seis meses elas se apaixonaram e simplesmente fugiram.”

“Hm, sinto muito”, disse o italiano enquanto mordia os lábios. “Mas nada disso é da minha conta, fiquem tranquilos.” Nico começou a se afastar, mas Percy segurou-o pelos ombros, puxando-o para si. O italiano odiava ser pequeno e fraco comparado à Percy ou até mesmo Jason.

“Você é nosso amigo, precisa saber. Quanto à eu e Jason, nós... ainda não sabemos, estamos vendo no que tudo isso vai dar”, disse, fitando-o, que concordou, aparentemente sério. Depois Percy deu uma risada divertida e Nico perguntou-se seriamente se ele era bipolar. O moreno pegou-o nos braços e jogou-o no lago.

“Caralho! O que você tem na cabeça?”, berrou Nico, mesmo sabendo que Percy não iria responder já que não estava olhando para ele. Estava bastante frio e se Nico estava congelando nessa altura. Um minuto depois o moreno pegava o primo pelos braços, que se rebatia incontroladamente e jogou-o no lago. Nico puxou Jason para perto de si e sussurrou: “Ele vai nos pagar. Temos que tramar algo contra ele.”

Ambos já estavam sentados no píer, tentando, inutilmente, se secar, quando uma pessoa – que Nico presumia ser Leo – jogou eles de volta no lago. Logo após todas as pessoas que estavam na festa juntavam-se a eles no lago, inclusive Percy. Jason ficava se debatendo na água – provavelmente não sabia nadar – e o seu primo até tentou ajudá-lo, mas recebeu um belo tapa na cara como resposta. Nico somente ria de tudo.

–

“Então você acha que o Percy inofensivo?”, perguntou enquanto ele e Nico andavam lado a lado para o quarto de Percy. O moreno, porém, estava atrás dele, conversando com Leo.

“Sim... Devo pensar o contrário?”, perguntou Nico num sussurro e Jason deu uma risadinha. Percy não se apercebia de nada e continuava a gesticular fervorosamente com Leo.

“O caso do banheiro. Pergunte a ele sobre isso quando eu estiver longe, por favor”, respondeu Jason sorrindo. Nico fez uma careta ao tentar imaginar o caso.

Percy juntou-se a eles alguns minutos depois quando Leo foi embora e os conduziu até o seu quarto. Lá, Percy tentou, inutilmente, arrumar o sofá, mas acabou dando de costas após ver que não tinha jeito e resmungou “Eu que vou dormir aqui mesmo”. Depois ele conseguiu arrumar a cama – com a ajuda de Nico – e dividiu-a por dois com um travesseiro de corpo. “Bem, vocês vão dormir aí, basta escolher um lado. Se não quiserem eu terei o maior prazer em dormir aí”, falou mal humorado. Mas Nico era uma boa pessoa e resolveu trocar com ele e dormir no sofá. Percy murmurou um “obrigado” e ajudou Jason a se deitar no lado esquerdo da cama, enquanto – capotou, diga-se de passagem – ia dormir no lado direito. Nico ficou fitando o teto enquanto o sono não vinha.

Então resolveu pensar.

Havia acontecido muitas coisas somente naquele dia. Ele resolveu não enumerá-las, sabendo que daria numa lista enorme, mas então, nos últimos segundos antes de se entregar ao sono, pensou brevemente em suas irmãs e seu pai. O sonho, obviamente, foi sobre eles. Mais especificamente, uma lembrança.

Maria estava chorando, sentada no carpete da sala e Hades estava com um olhar decepcionado e firme. Hazel abraçava Bianca, que tremia violentamente. Enquanto isso, Nico estava no outro lado da sala, totalmente paralisado. Eu bati na minha irmã!, pensava consigo mesmo. Ele simplesmente perdera o controle quando Bianca disse que, se continuasse daquele jeito, nunca teria amigos de verdade. Ele já estava cheio da irmã se gabando de seus “amigos de verdade”, quando os meninos só queriam fodê-la – e ele tinha sérias dúvidas sobre já terem feito isso – e as meninas pegavam um pouco de sua fama. No fim, todos eram interesseiros; mas os amigos de Nico não, porque, para começar, ele não tinha amigos, somente um.

Ele chamava-se Ethan Nakamura e era um garoto magricelo e bastante parecido com Nico – de aparência e personalidade, para falar a verdade – se não contássemos o tapa olho. Ah, o tapa olho... Nico nunca soubera o que houve com seu olho esquerdo já que Ethan nunca falara sobre. O pior, porém, é que Ethan estava sumido há dias – pelo menos naquele momento. Porventura, o Nakamura sempre desaparecia, mas não levava mais do que dois dias para voltar. Mas ele estava sumido há duas semanas! A escola toda enlouqueceu por causa disso e, ao descobrir que Nico era o único amigo dele, deram vários pêsames, apesar de ninguém se importar com nenhum dos dois.

Há duas horas atrás Nico Di Ângelo foi recrutado para um reconhecimento. Ele temia pelo pior, mas sua mãe tentava lhe dar um pouco de otimismo. Ué, e se ele tiver se embededado? Seria uma boa história para contar à seus filhos no futuro, veja só!, dizia Maria. Mas todo o otimismo acabou ao constatar que, de fato, aquele era o corpo de Ethan Nakamura. Morto. O coitado estava com o rosto quase irreconhecível, se não fosse a marca de sol do tapa olho. Aliás, agora Nico entendia porque Ethan nunca deixava ele ver o que tinha por baixo do tapa olho. Não existia olho, era só um pedaço vazio.

E Nico se quebrou por dentro ao dizer “Sim, é ele” aos policiais.

Sua mãe abraçou-lhe forte, mas as lágrimas de Nico não vinham. Ele estava chocado demais até mesmo para chorar.

Assim como estava no momento, alguns minutos após bater em Bianca. Ele queria vomitar. Ele queria bater à si próprio. Ele queria se matar.

Era quase um lema de família dos Di Ângelo: não à violência! E agora ele, Nico Di Ângelo, havia batido na sua irmã. E não era só por causa da sua família, mas, caramba, era sua irmã! Ele havia perdido completamente o controle e só deu por si quando sua mãe gritava e esperniava.

Seu pai, Hades, estava deixando a casa junto com Hazel e Bianca. Maria dizia “Não, não! Não! Por favor, não! Ele irá aprender! Não! Nico não tem culpa!”, mas Hades xingava Nico, Maria e à si próprio, perguntando-se o que falhara em sua educação.

Hazel chorava no abraço com Bianca, olhando com pena para Nico. Já Bianca olhava-lhe com ódio.

Nico realmente queria morrer.

Ele perdeu a conciência alguns minutos depois ao ver o olhar duro do pai. Ao acordar já estava amanhecendo e sua mãe soluçava no sofá. Nico levantou-se e abraçou a sua mãe, fundindo as lágrimas. “Mãe, eu sinto muito, muito, muito, muito, muito, muito, muito mesmo!”, dizia Nico e Maria abraçava-o ainda mais forte.

E o mais estranho é que Nico acordou sentindo uma pessoa em seus braços. Ao abrir os olhos percebeu que era Percy e deu um sorriso triste. O moreno estava agarrado a ele, segurando sua cabeça de leve. Nico perguntou-se como ele podia ser tão amável com uma pessoa que conhecera há dois dias. E também perguntou-se como ele próprio poderia ser tão amável com uma pessoa que conhecera há dois dias! Nico não era uma pessoa daquele tipo, acredite. Para se apegar a uma pessoa ele precisa de muito tempo – talvez anos, sem falar de um grande grau de compatibilidade, coisa que, falemos a verdade, ele e Percy não tinham.

Ao perceber que Nico acordara, Percy olhou-o e deu um sorriso. “Está melhor?”, perguntou. Nico deu uma risada e assentiu. “Sabe, quando eu era pequeno minha mãe dizia que os abraços fazem coisas mágicas.” Nico olhou-o, tentando ficar sério, mas não conseguiu e cair na gargalhada. Percy juntou-se a ele.

E eles ficaram assim por alguns minutos, lado a lado no pequeno sofá, somente desfrutando da luz do amanhecer.

Percy saiu silenciosamente do sofá e voltou para a cama, roncando baixo. Nico suspirou ao perceber que não conseguiria dormir mais. Sentou-se no sofá e voltou a encarar o teto, mas aquilo também virou tedioso, portanto decidiu vaguear pelo quarto silenciosamente – porque, aparentemente, Jason ouvia tudo. Nico foi para perto da cômoda onde estava a TV, fuçando a bagunça de Percy – Deuses, ele bagunçava tudo! – e acabou achando uma foto num pequeno porta retrato. Nela, ele só conseguia reconhecer Percy, Luke e Jason, mas tinham onze pessoas na foto e, de fato, algumas eram bem parecidas. Estavam numa praia, todos bronzeados.

“Nico, o que você está fazendo? Onde está?”, perguntou uma voz rouca. Jason. Nico tentou colocar a foto onde estava, mas acabou caindo no chão e Jason ouviu. “O que caiu?”, perguntou com uma voz autoritária. Nico pragejou.

“É uma foto que eu achei na cômoda do Percy.”

“Que foto?”

“Hmmm”, Nico murmurou e mordeu o lábio. Ele não sabia como dizer isso. “Você, Percy e Luke com onze pessoas numa praia”, disse e Jason suspirou. A curiosidade de Nico aumentou. “Desculpe-me a intromissão, mas quem eram essas pessoas?”

“Provavelmente deve ser minha família com os Castellans. Há uma data por trás?”, perguntou.

“Sim, foi em junho de 2003.”

“Um ano antes de meu pai, Poseidon – o pai de Percy, minha irmã e os pais de Luke morrerem. Eu, Tyson, minha mãe e Sally havíamos ficado em casa enquanto eles, Percy e Luke iam para a casa de praia. Percy e Luke ficaram surdos e outros morreram.”

“Oh, eu, e-eu... Sinto muito. Sério”, falou Nico. Ele não tinha ideia de como Percy e Luke ficaram surdos e achava que aquilo era bastante íntimo, então resolveu se abrir. Pelo menos um pouco. “Eh, eu virei voluntário por causa de uma ordem judicial. Num ataque de raiva eu meio que grafitei uma parede, sabe como é.”

“É legal sua atitude de contar alguma coisa sua, mas não precisava, sério.”

Nico deu um sorriso.

–

Percy estava passando apressadamente o horário de Nico – porque, aparentemente, lá tinha aulas ao sábado. Ao contrário do italiano e do primo, Percy acordara bem tarde e, consequentemente, estava atrasado. Jason já saíra do quarto há meia hora por já conhecer seu horário, mas Nico, não.

“Certo, aqui está, aqui está. Não se atrase. Na verdade você já está atrasado. E eu ainda mais! Adeus!”, gritou enquanto subia o zíper da calça e corria porta afora. Nico olhou o primeiro horário e percebeu que já tinha começado a aula há vinte minutos. Foi a vez dele correr porta afora em direção à sala, mas quando chegou lá, ficou chocado.

Havia várias crianças na sala e Nico, sem contar a professora, era o maior dali. Ele sentou-se num canto e fez um gesto pedindo desculpas e a professora acenou levemente, então começou a escrever no quadro. É, Nico achava que Percy tinha trocado os horários. Claro que ele tinha trocado os horários. Afinal, por que diabos Nico estaria numa aula onde a professora escreve “Oi, meus chuchuzinhos, brincaram muito de noite? Essa noite tenho certeza que vão brincar muito mais! Hoje vamos aprender como fazer o sinal de “Desculpa”, ele servirá quando vocês desobederecem o papai e a mamãe ou alguma pessoa mais velha. Lembrem-se, não pode desobedecer o papai e a mamãe!”.

É claro. Era um engano. Então Nico abaixou a cabeça para ver o horário e estava o seu nome. Lá! Era o seu nome! Ok, ou o Percy está fumando umas paradas bem doidas aí ou ele achava que Nico era uma criança. Percy, você me paga!, pensou.

Ele tentou pensar positivamente, afinal, ele iria revisar os sinais básicos, não é mesmo? Então tocou o sinal – na teoria, porque naquele lugar vários sinos começaram a bater e Nico quase ficou surdo – e, como sua sala era a mesma, ele sentou-se e esperou e várias outras crianças chegaram. “Respira. Eu vou bater no Percy e tudo vai ficar bem”, resmungou para si mesmo. Outra professora entrou e começou a escrever no quadro “Meus chuchus, hoje vamos aprender os números, teremos duas aulas para aprender tudo!” e Nico, ao olhar novamente seu horário, bateu em si mesmo pois realmente eles tinham duas aulas para aprender os números. Mas não, não eram números em ASL. Eram números em inglês. Sim, eles tinham que falar!

“Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, seis, sete, oito, nove, dez...”, Nico começou a resmungar e a professora – que, olha só, era ouvinte! – repreendeu-o, dizendo que ele deveria seguir o ritmo das crianças. “Mas olha só, eu sei de tudo isso!”, sussurrou, mesmo sabendo que ela não ouviria.

Mas após as duas intermináveis aulas, o sinal para o intervalo finalmente tocou – ou bateu, tanto faz! – e Nico saiu pisando duro, à procura de Percy. Achou-o numa mesa com Jason, Luke e Leo e, ao chegar lá, Percy mostrou-lhe uma mini pizza, mas Nico bufou. “Ei, o que houve? Está de TPM?”, perguntou e deu uma risada. Nico olhou-lhe sério.

“É sério que esse é o meu horário?”, perguntou e quase esfregou o papel na cara de Percy, que começou a ler e deixou escapar um Opa! de seus lábios. Naquela hora Nico já estava preparando-se para bater em Percy.

“Eh, desculpa. Eu troquei, é porque esse é o padrão para os novatos. Vou pegar o novo amanhã, ok?”, disse com um sorriso amarelo e Nico assentiu lentamente.

“E quanto ao resto das aulas de hoje?”

“Não precisa ir. O meu e o deles” disse ao apontar para Jason, Luke e Leo e continuou “não tem horário depois do intervalo.”

Nico sentou-se ao lado de Jason e começou a comer em silêncio, enquanto Percy, Luke e Leo discutiam qualquer coisa – era futebol? Ou beisebol? Nico não sabia reconhecer. Tentou puxar assunto com Jason, mas acabaram desistindo porque não tinham nenhum assunto interessante. Até que Percy chamou-os para a conversa. “Vocês dois irão no jogo dos Yankees com a gente?”

“Eu não sou muito ligado em beisebol”, respondeu Nico com um dar de ombros. Percy cutucou-o e olhou-o suplicante e Nico praguejou. “Tá, tá, ok.”

“E você, Jason?”

“Pode ser, só não façam o mesmo da última vez”, respondeu Jason.

“Quando vai ser? E última vez?”, perguntou Nico entre garfadas.

“Daqui a uma hora”, respondeu Luke e o italiano se engasgou.

“Sério?”, exclamou Nico e Percy assentiu animadamente.

“Então terminem de comer, se arrumem e vamos lá, Yankees! Estaremos esperando na entrada do Acampamento.”

Aparentemente Jason não tinha pressa, então o próprio Nico teve que apressá-lo. Foram para o quarto de Percy e se vestiram rapidamente, até irem para a entrada no acampamento e partiram em direção ao Yankee Stadium. Chegaram lá quando os portões estavam quase fechando e os guardas o olharam com reprovação. “Não, não, vocês não entrarão a não ser que tenham um ouvinte que não seja esse!”, burrou um dos guardas, proferindo cada palavra lentamente e apontando para Jason. Nico franziu a sobrancelha para os outros, que fitavam os guardas vitoriosamente.

“Temos um ouvinte aqui. Nico, estes são os guardas do Yankee Stadium. Guardas, este é o Nico”, disse Percy sorrindo vitoriosamente ao passar os braços nos ombros de Nico, o italiano, porém, só disse um “Oi”.

Os guardas se entreolharam e finalmente um deles falou. “Entrem, mas não façam como nas outras vezes!”

“Certo, o que houve nas outras vezes?”, Nico perguntou para Jason.

“Eles ficavam gritando com as pessoas, perguntando o placar. Ano passado eu vim e fiquei falando sobre, mas todos nós começamos a se irritar com o jogo e, bem... Disseram que não poderíamos voltar sem um ouvinte que não fosse eu”, explicou Jason e Nico resmungou algo inaudível.

O jogo começou no momento em que Nico trouxe a pipoca, os refrigerantes e o chocolate. Aliás, Nico se arrependeu amargamente por ter comparecido ao jogo, porque, no momento que o jogo começou, ele compreendeu porque os guardas tinham expulsado eles. Toda hora eles – incluindo Jason – perguntavam o placar, e toda vez que o time adversário marcava pontos eles começavam a gritar – novamente o Jason estava incluso – e fazer gestos obcenos – principalmente Leo e o italiano surpreendeu-se quando Leo berrou “Mother fuck” várias vezes, afinal, Leo não conseguia falar? – e Nico tentava inutilmente acalmá-los. No final do primeiro tempo ele acabou desistindo e só ficou comendo a pipoca e bebendo o refrigerante, tentando responder pacientemente quando um deles perguntava o placar. No intervalo Nico foi comprar mais comida enquanto os outros recuperavam-se, mas, ao virar-se, dez dólares foram jogados fora.

Hazel Levesque, sua meia irmã, estava ali na sua frente com seu namorado, Frank Zhang, e ambos estavam sorrindo e acenando para Nico.

–

Percy fez o sinal de “Where?” – que era basicamente balançar minimamente o indicador – para os amigos, que entenderam que estava se referindo à Nico. O intervalo já estava acabando e Nico já deveria estar lá. Percy resolveu ir à sua procura, começou pelo banheiro – onde perguntou de porta em porta se Nico estava lá, mas nenhum sinal dele –, perguntou aos guardas, mas também nada, então foi para a cantina e achou-o conversando com uma menina de 14 ou 15 anos e um menino da mesma faixa etária.

Percy iria esperá-lo por ali, de verdade. Mas ele sabia que Nico provavelmente passaria vergonha se ele se apresentasse. Então, é, foi isso que ele fez. Aproximou-se da mesa de Nico e tossiu forçadamente e os três olharam para ele.

Nico primeiramente ficou corado, depois ficou com raiva. “O que você está fazendo aqui, Jackson?”, perguntou com um sorriso forçado e os dois amigos olharam para ele sem entender nada.

“Ah, sabe como é, eu estava procurando você”, respondeu Percy com um amplo sorriso.

“Desculpe-me, mas quem é você?”, perguntou a garota.

Percy teve uma ideia e, apesar de saber que estava arriscando sua própria vida, fê-la. “Eu sou o namorado do Nico, o que aquece suas noites, abraçando-o e fazendo algumas coisas mais. Ele não contou sobre mim?” A menina e o menino olharam para Nico chocados, enquanto ele ficava vermelho como um pimentão.

“É sério, Nico?”, perguntaram os dois.

“É cla...”, começou a falar Percy, mas Nico deu um tapa em seu braço na hora.

“Não, é mentira!”, exclamou Nico. “Ele só está me aborrecendo. De qualquer forma, esse é o Percy, meu amigo. Percy, essa é a Hazel e o namorado dela, Frank. Em breve eu voltarei para o jogo, espera, por favor?”

“Mas o jogo...”, começou a falar Percy, mas a tal de Hazel interrompeu-o.

“Não precisa, Nico, nós podemos ficar perto de vocês para terminar o papo, nós não queremos atrapalhar sua saída”, falou Hazel com um sorriso e Percy percebeu que ela era parecida com o Nico, de alguma forma.

Nico assentiu e os três levantaram enquanto Percy os conduzia para os lugares. O jogo ainda não havia começado quando eles se sentaram, assim, Luke e Leo olharam interrogamente para Percy e Nico. Percy fez um sinal rápido e se sentou. “Ótimo, tem lugares faltando”, disse Nico e guiou Hazel e Frank para se sentarem.

“Nico, você está com novos amigos?”, sussurrou animadamente Hazel. Nico assentiu desanimado. “Eu estou muito feliz por você, Nico, de verdade. E tenho certeza que papai e Bianca também ficariam.”

Nico imediatamente ficou com a expressão séria. “Por favor, não... não fale deles”, disse para a irmã e Hazel concordou, triste.

Frank, para apaziguar o clima, resolveu puxar assunto de novo. “Nico, onde você conheceu os seus amigos? E eu não sabia que você gostava dos Yankees!”

“Num acampamento. E eu não gosto, mas eles não poderiam assistir o jogo se não fosse por mim.”

“É, Nico salvou nossas vidas”, falou Percy e Nico deu um pulo.

“Você começou a ler os lábios quando?”

“Quando o Frank falou dos Yankees”, falou Percy e deu de ombros, já que o jogo estava prestes a começar. Hazel e Frank olhavam-o interrogadamente.

“O juíz determinou que eu deveria passar as férias como voluntário do Acampamento de Surdos, ele são do acampamento, exceto o Jason, que é do Acampamento de Cegos lá na California. E ah, eles me tornaram campista. Acho que só”, disse Nico com um dar de ombros e começou a assistir o jogo, já pronto para responder as perguntas que os amigos iriam fazer sobre o placar. Hazel e Frank se entreolharam e deram um sorriso.

“Nico?”, chamou Hazel e o irmão virou-se. “Temos que ir, Frank prometeu me levar em casa há meia hora. Mas foi muito bom o papo, espero vê-lo novamente”, disse e deu um beijo de despedida no irmão, que deu um sorriso triste.

Quando os dois se foram, Percy, Leo e Luke olhavam-o. “O que foi?”, perguntou Nico.

“Quem eram exatamente eles?”, perguntou Jason.

“Hm, eu não estou a fim de falar sobre isso”, respondeu Nico sério. Os quatro deram de ombros, mas vez ou outra Percy observava-o e Nico retribuia o olhar.

O jogo finalmente acabou e a vitória foi dos Yankees. Enquanto voltavam para casa, Percy sussurrou para Nico um “obrigado”. Nico recostou-se na cadeira enquanto o moreno estava de olho na estrada, os meninos que estavam no banco traseiro dormiam. Quando Percy virou-se rapidamente para Nico, ele disse: “Foi um ótimo jogo, Percy. Eu que devo agradecer.”


	4. Capítulo IV

Nico e Percy estavam nos limites de Long Island levando um presente de Sally para uma tal de Héstia – que Nico, obviamente, não conhecia. Chegaram ao jardim de uma casa branca e Nico tocou a campainha, uma menina que aparentava ter 15 anos, com cabelos ruivos como fogo e olhos cor de mel, parecia pequena e magra demais para sua idade – e, por vez, parecia enferma –, mas estranhamente familiar para Nico, atendeu-os.

“Senhora Héstia?”, perguntou Percy à menina. Ela tentou focar sua visão no moreno e no italiano, mas algo a atrapalhava, então acenou para os garotos. “Sou eu, tia, Percy, e esse é meu amigo, Nico. Mamãe não pôde vir, mas pediu para trazer algumas coisas para você.”

“Certo, meu querido, dê-me, eu levo e as enfermeiras arrumam depois. E Nico... Ah, esse é o nome de um dos meus sobrinhos, mas ele morreu”, disse Héstia tristemente. Sua voz não era o que Nico esperava; parecia ser de uma mulher já velha, o que não coincidia com a aparência dela. Percy entregou a cesta para Héstia e deu um beijo em sua nuca.

“Tchau, tia.” Héstia deu um pequeno, mas forte abraço em Percy e virou-se, fechando a porta da casa. O moreno, então, conduziu Nico para fora da propriedade.

“Sua tia? Hm, é, eu não entendi nada.”

“Minha bisavó se casou com o filho dela”, começou a falar Percy olhando fixamente para a rua e depois virou-se, dando de cara com a expressão chocada de Nico, mas passou os braços no ombro do italiano, tentando relaxá-lo. “Nesse casamento nasceram meus tios-avôs e, obviamente, meu avô e minha avó. Eles tiveram seis filhos: meu pai, Zeus – o pai de Jason, o tio que eu nunca conheci, Héstia, Démeter e Hera. Héstia tem uma deficiência desconhecida devido aos incestos. De resto todos nasceram normais, mas Hera se apaixonou por Zeus na adolescência e quando ele a recusou, ela se suicidou. Meu pai e Zeus morreram, então, só meu tio, Héstia e Démeter vivem. Démeter vive na Europa, então eu só vejo Héstia mesmo.”

“Héstia não tem 15 anos, certo?”, perguntou Nico e Percy acenou com a cabeça e riu. “Bem, sua família é bastante complicada. E eu não conheço nada da minha família paterna e a da minha mãe está na Itália.”

Percy assentiu e ambos seguiram o resto do trajeto em silêncio. Long Island em si era pacífica nessa hora, era raro ver alguma menina ou menino passeando de bicicleta ou um carro saindo. Então Nico ouviu algo numa moita. Parou por um minuto, mas depois achou se tratar de um enxame de abelhas. Ouviu algo novamente. “Definitivatamente não é um enxame de abelhas”, disse e deu um beliscão em Percy, que estava alheio a tudo.

De repente Percy entendeu tudo.

Um garoto de 10 anos pulou da moita com uma faca na minha mão e começou a gritar “Passa a grana, _parça_!”. Nico ficou paralisado, mais pela idade do garoto do que pelo assalto, mas Percy tirou seus míseros vinte dólares e o Iphone da calça, então, quando o garoto ficou impaciente com Nico, o moreno mexeu na calça de Nico também e tirou cinquenta dólares e o Iphone. O garoto olhou para eles em tom de deboche, bateu o cano da faca na cabeça dos dois e a última coisa que Nico ouviu foi “Achei dois idiotas de Long Island, _parça_ ”.

–

Nico foi o primeiro a acordar. Mas considerando sua posição extremamente desconfortável, ele preferiria que Percy acordasse primeiro para sair de cima dele. Sem falar do frio, Long Island não costumava ser _tão_ frio assim. A última vez que sentira um frio desse tipo foi quando visitou o Alaska há alguns anos, apesar de ser no mesmo período, com a sua família. O garoto jogara-os na moita simplesmente, mas pelo menos não tinha um enxame de abelhas. E bem, eles não estavam numa moita, e sim numa cama. Nico tentou levantar Percy, mas ele era forte e grande demais; de nada adiantaria gritar, então resolveu cutucá-lo. Não foi a melhor ideia de Nico, sinceramente. Percy deu um pulo em cima de Nico e demorou ainda um tempo para perceber onde estava e que havia alguém _embaixo_ dele. Quando percebeu, ele automaticamente se levantou e ajudou Nico a se levantar, que estava sem fôlego – não levem para a malícia! “O que houve conosco?”

“Você não lembra? Minha memória está confusa e... impossível demais.”

“Como um garoto de 10 anos nos assaltar?”, perguntou Percy com um sorriso amarelo, Nico assentiu. Então o moreno começou a mexer nos bolsos da calça, olhando indignadamente para três pirulitos. “O desgraçado levou meus sete caramelos e só deixou três pirulitos! Ah, aquele...”

Nico acabara de ouvir palavrões que nem imaginara existir.

“Calma aí! O que fazemos agora? Estamos sem dinheiro, sem telefone e no fim de... Oh, isso não é Long Island”, disse Nico ao olhar pela janela do quarto. Com certeza aquilo não era New York. Disso Nico sabia bem, porque lembrava-se da viagem que fizera à...

“Alaska? Sério? O que aquele filho da mãe fez conosco?”, praticamente berrou Percy enquanto tocava nas suas partes baixas.

“O que você está fazendo?”, berrou Nico.

“Ué, verificando se não me estupraram. Você não acha estranho nos trazerem para o Alaska, principalmente o motivo por trás disso?”, perguntou o moreno e o italiano teve que concordar.

“Certo, temos que bolar um plano. Que tal, hm, ver onde estamos exatamente?”

“No Glaciar Mendenhall, já sabemos disso.”

“Num cruzeiro? Navio? Vamos ver isso, por favor.”

Percy assentiu e ambos saíram do quarto, deparando-se com vários turistas admirando o Glaciar Mendenhall e ouvindo o que o guia falava, enquanto outros estavam simplesmente admirando a paisagem, que, pelos deuses, era linda! Nico já estivera ali duas vezes – no inverno e no verão, e agora novamente no verão – e sempre se admirava com a paisagem. Mas a admiração ficaria para depois, antes ele realmente gostaria de saber porque estava no Alaska e não em Long Island. “Como viemos parar num cruzeiro?”

“Pelo menos não é um navio precário levando escravos.” Nico olhou-o com desapontamento e Percy simplesmente encolheu os ombros.

Nico não tinha nenhum plano em mente, mas queria saber mais sobre o tal cruzeiro. Ele duvidava que um assaltante pagasse um cruzeiro – de, aparentemente, alto luxo, considerando as roupas dos turistas e guias, sem falar do próprio cruzeiro – para eles, a não ser... que ainda estivesse lá e eles fossem meros acompanhantes. O melhor jeito era falar com os guardas de lá. Nico aproximou-se de um deles e contou toda a sua história, o guarda levou ele e Percy para a administração do cruzeiro, que os informou que uma pessoa – cuja identidade eles não conheciam – pagara uma viagem de ida e volta para eles.

Isso relaxou um pouco Nico, apesar de ainda ter várias dúvidas, mas Percy ainda achava que havia sido abusado sexualmente. E bem, o italiano aproveitou-se disso. “Oras, quer que eu cheque isso para você?”, “Tem certeza que não se lembra de nada? Porque eu acho que estou lembrando de você p...” foram algumas de suas inúmeras piadas com o moreno, que ria a princípio, mas depois batia nele. O incrível, porém, é que Nico nunca se divertira tanto assim com uma pessoa, nem mesmo com Ethan fora assim. Ethan e Nico sempre falaram mais sobre a tristeza de suas vidas, ou, quando tinha humor, era negro. Já com Percy era sempre risadas. O italiano perguntava-se quanto aquilo iria durar, provavelmente até Percy descobrir seu passado...

Não. Ele não deveria pensar nisso. Era doloroso demais e ele preferia que isso ficasse num futuro bem longínquo. Ele gostava de Percy, adorava a amizade dos dois.

De noite eles estavam no quarto que a pessoa misteriosa reservara a eles, com a cama separada por um travesseiro extra. Percy estava sem o seu iphone adaptado à surdos e acabara de descobrir que haviam se passado dois dias desde que sumiram. Sua mãe deveria estar louca! “Quer que eu te diga o que ela falar?”, Nico perguntou ao pegar o telefone que o cruzeiro os emprestara das mãos trêmulas de Percy. Sabia que sua mãe também devia estar preocupada, mas achava que a preocupação de Sally com Percy deveria ser maior devido a ele ser surdo. Percy, após um tempo, assentiu. Nico discou o número que o moreno o dera e esperou, logo depois uma mulher com a voz trêmula atendeu. “Olá, eu sou Nico Di Angelo, do... hm, Acampamento de Surdos. Ex-voluntário, mas Percy me tornou campista, lembra-se de mim? Oh, certo, ótimo! Então, eu estou com seu filho aqui e você provavelmente não acreditará no que aconteceu conosco...”

E contou tudo que acontecera com eles até então. Sally disse que iria buscá-los quando chegassem e iria relatar tudo à Maria, que estava no Acampamento bastante aflita. Após desligar, Percy estava com um balde de pipoca assistindo... Uma coisa inapropriada. Nico olhou-o espantado e pouco tempo depois Percy se virou, levantando uma sobrancelha. “O que foi?”

“Você assiste mesmo pornô gay?”

“Ué, por quê não?”

Nico deu de ombros e jogou-se na cama, mas não conseguia dormir – os gemidos definitivamente não ajudavam. Percy percebera isso e jogou-se ao lado do italiano, que olhou-o com uma sobrancelha erguida. O moreno simplesmente deu de ombros e trocou o canal da TV. “Está passando Esposa de Mentirinha, que tal assistirmos?” Nico sentou-se e assentiu ao pegar um pouco da pipoca de Percy. Alguns minutos depois ambos estavam gargalhando, praticamente chorando e o ar escapando de seus pulmões. “Olha as sobrancelhas dela, olha!”

Após isso Nico caiu da cama. Mais uma série de gargalhadas atingiu os dois enquanto o italiano se levantava, que não terminou até o final do filme. Naquele momento eles estavam tentando recuperar o ar e Nico perguntava-se qual fora a última vez que rira tanto. Ele já vira esse filme uma vez com Bianca e o namorado no cinema e reprimira as poucas risadas que tivera, mas com Percy... até parecia ter um novo significado. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com o olhar curioso de Percy – que ele sequer percebera que parara de rir. “O que foi?”, perguntou Nico ao olhá-lo. Os dois estavam sentados lado a lado na cama – o travesseiro simplesmente desaparecera durante o filme.

“No que você está pensando? Parecia estar lembrando-se de algo... não sei dizer exatamente o quê”, respondeu Percy, fitando-o.

“Nada demais.” Nico recebeu como resposta um olhar fuzilante de Percy. Deu de ombros, mas o silêncio era incômodo para ele. “Para.”

“Eu só gostaria que você fosse mais aberto comigo, lembre-se que nos conhecemos há... uma, duas semanas? E ficaremos aqui mais dois dias”, respondeu com um dar de ombros.

“Você iria me odiar se dissesse.”

“Duvido. Na verdade, acho que te... gostaria de você ainda mais.” E deu um sorriso.

“Mesmo?” Percy assentiu. Nico estava cedendo... O que Percy estava fazendo com ele afinal? Quando ele abriu a boca para falar, bateram na porta do quarto e Nico, aliviado, levantou-se para atender. Era um garçom com um prato cheio de comida, aparentemente a pessoa misteriosa também dera-lhes o direito da melhor comida do cruzeiro. Percy olhou para a bandeja faminto. Nico riu e pegou a bandeja, colocando-a na cama e começando a comer um pouco de salada enquanto Percy devorava um prato cheio de frango. “Cara, eu te amo, mas você tem muita fome.”

Percy deu de ombros enquanto comia, pois, apesar de estar olhando para os lábios de Nico enquanto comia, não estava processando muito bem. O frango deixava-o “embriagado”. Nico, porém, também não percebeu o que falara. E na verdade, aquela era a pura verdade.

–

Aquele era o último dia da pequena aventura de Nico e Percy, e agora eles estavam apoiados na grade do cruzeiro, esperando chegarem no South Street Seaport, tanto que já conseguiam até ver os navios ancorados no píer. Sally dissera-lhes que estaria lá com Maria e alguns amigos – obviamente seria Jason, Luke e Leo. O pensamento de ambos, porém, estava na discussão que nenhum dos dois conseguia ganhar.

Percy pressionava cada vez mais Nico para saber o que ele estava pensando e o que o deixava tão triste. O italiano, porém, tentava se desviar do assunto o máximo que podia e sempre se irritava com Percy por ainda o pressionar.

Agora eles estavam brigados por causa disso. Percy estava impassível em sua decisão de pressioná-lo e, para sua felicidade, Nico estava quase cedendo. Estava cansado de toda essa farsa, e pensava que “se fosse para acabar tudo, que seja agora”. Pobre Nico, não sabe de nada...

“Então... Está pensando no que não quer me falar?”, perguntou Percy com um sorriso amarelo. Nico suspirou e Percy repetiu a pergunta.

“Na verdade, sim, eu estou pensando nisso.”

“E por que você não quer me falar? Eu sei que você tem seu espaço, mas...”

“Mas é doloroso demais lembrar de tudo.”

“Mas você continua lembrando de tudo. Que tal simplesmente desabafar comigo?”

“Você não iria ficar ao meu lado. Com certeza me odiaria e ficaria com nojo de mim.”

“Eu não fico com nojo de amigo algum.”

“Mesmo de Piper e Annabeth? Elas fugiram juntas.”

“Eu não tenho nojo por eles.”

Nico suspirou. “Quer saber? Eu vou falar!” Percy deu um sorriso de canto e fez um gesto para ele continuar. Quando Nico abriu a boca...

“Chegamos! Agradecemos terem viajado conosco! Adeus!”, berrava um dos caras do cruzeiro. Na mesma hora o sorriso de canto de Percy foi substituído para um amplo e verdadeiro, ele pegou a mão de Nico e correu até saírem do cruzeiro, onde, no píer, aguardavam – como esperado – Sally, Maria, Luke, Jason e Leo. Percy pulou em Sally, que se abraçaram calorosamente. Nico abraçou Maria, que lhe deu um beijo na testa.

Depois foi a vez deles abraçarem os amigos, que esperavam ansiosamente as histórias de ambos. Percy contou que um cara, parecido com um jogador de MMA, assaltara-os. Sally e Maria deram uma risada por saberem a verdade e Nico simplesmente deu de ombros. Quando Luke, Jason e Leo entraram na van, Sally chamou a atenção dos Di Angelo e do seu próprio filho e deu um sorriso sincero. “Maria e Nico, que tal jantarem lá em casa amanhã? Não no acampamento, na nossa casa em Long Island.”

“Oh, por mim tudo bem”, disse Maria e olhou para o filho, que assentiu. “E por Nico também. Com certeza adoraremos jantar na sua casa.”

“Eu adorarei ter vocês lá em casa”, disse Percy ao entrar no carro e deu uma piscadela Nico, que, por sua vez, pensou “ _Me fodi. Ele vai me fazer contar_ ”. O italiano sentou-se ao lado do moreno, que olhava-o maliciosamente. Luke e Leo olhavam-os com dúvida. “Tenho certeza que o jantar será interessante.”

“É...”, resmungou Nico.


	5. Capítulo V

Nico arrumou o blazer pela enésima vez, ainda não satisfeito com o resultado. Simplesmente não se sentia a vontade com o botão e tinha o mesmo sentimento sem ele. Quando tirou o blazer e a blusa e procurava outra alternativa no armário, foi surpreendido quando Percy apareceu, pegando rapidamente um terno cinza e entregando-o de bom grado à Nico, que começou a vestir e se olhar no espelho com Percy atrás de si, também olhando. “Melhor?” Nico assentiu. “Não precisa ser tão formal.”

“Você também está de blazer. Foi por isso que me sugeriu um terno?” disse.

“Certo, eu me rendo, eu fiquei observando você com aquele blazer, mas você fica mil vezes melhor de terno” falou por fim, dando um sinal de redenção e sentou na cama de Nico, varrendo os olhos pelo quarto. Nico, ao se virar, olhou curioso para Percy e fez o sinal de “What?” – que era somente abrir as palmas das mãos.

“Ah, eu nunca entrei no seu quarto. Quer dizer, nunca entrei na sua casa.”

Nico deu de ombros e sentou-se ao lado de Percy, olhando-o de relance. Após voltarem do cruzeiro, Sally levou Maria e Nico para casa e desde então o italiano não falou com Percy, tampouco com os demais. Tentava, de todas as formas, fugir do jantar, mas nada dera certo e era 16h30 e ele estava prestes a ir para o jantar. _Eu não tenho sorte mesmo_ , pensou consigo mesmo.

Mas, apesar de tudo, Percy ainda não perguntara nada sobre o assunto, então ele poderia levar isso como um bom presságio. Sem falar que ele estava cansado, bastante. A viagem fora cansativa e ainda sentia dores por causa do garoto – Percy acabara dando medo ao rapaz falando em assédio sexual, mas isso ele nunca admitiria. Nico estava tão absorto em pensamentos que não percebera que Percy olhava-o de forma sagaz, praticamente decifrando seus pensamentos. “Não se preocupe,” disse ao captar a atenção do italiano. “Eu não perguntarei sobre o tal assunto até que você queira.” Nico suspirou de alívio.

“Hm, obrigado.”

“Nada.”

Depois disso eles ficaram alguns minutos num silêncio incômodo, esperando Maria terminar de se vestir. Poucos minutos depois, eles, não aguentando a monotonia, saíram do quarto e sentaram-se no sofá da sala, tentando escolher algo para passar o tempo. “Que tal jogarmos The Sims 3?” perguntou Percy e antes de Nico sequer negar, o moreno iniciou o jogo no pc que – felizmente – já estava ligado. O italiano fez uma careta enquanto o menu principal carregava e Percy clicava em “Novo jogo”. “Quais expansões você tem?”

“Hmm, Volta ao Mundo, Ambições, Caindo na Noite, Pets, Showtime e Sobrenatural. E tecnicamente, o jogo não é meu” disse Nico e logo se arrependeu por abrir uma brecha para perguntas, mas ficou aliviado quando viu que Percy estava focado demais no jogo – e também ao se lembrar que o moreno não faria mais perguntas a respeito do seu passado até que o italiano deixasse. Resolveu, então, se focar no jogo, apesar de saber que, com certeza, o moreno ia fazer as coisas à sua maneira, e bem, Nico estava certo. Percy fez um _sim_ para si mesmo com as mesmas características físicas, apesar de ter colocado-o mais musculoso e jovem adulto. Depois fez um _sim_ para Nico. O Di Angelo quis cavar um buraco e se jogar lá dentro; o _sim_ ficou bonito e estava uma real cópia de Nico, apesar do pequeno não admitir isso – o italiano era bastante orgulhoso, de facto. “Ele está horrível, cara.”

“Ele está igualzinho a você. Cadê sua autoestima, cara?”

Nico bufou e revirou os olhos. Percy colocou o desejo dourado do seu _sim_ como “Super herói bombeiro” e o do italiano como “Leitor de tarô”, Nico, porém, estranhou, e o pior é que nem sabia o porquê. De verdade, não fazia a mínima ideia do que Percy gostaria de ser e o maior também não tinha ideia do que Nico gostaria de ser, mas colocou Leitor de Tarô porque... bem, o italiano parecia um fantasma.

Seus pensamentos, porém, foram interrompidos quando Maria apareceu com um vestido tomara que caia preto, justamente quando Percy estava definindo o relacionamento de seus _sims._ “ _Sweetie_ s, vamos?” O moreno e o italiano afirmaram e salvaram os sims no estoque e logo desligaram o computador, encaminhando-se para o carro onde Maria esperava.

Ambos sentaram-se no bando de trás e, no tédio, resolveram fazer algo. Ainda não tinham recebido seus novos celulares, então foram obrigados a fazer alguma brincadeira. Começaram com papel e tesoura, mas depois acabaram ficando – de novo – entediados e desistiram da brincadeira, ficando em silêncio.

Maria, que esteve calada até o momento do trajeto, resolveu puxar conversa com os meninos. Ela falava, Nico repetia e Percy respondia, além de Nico, obviamente, também falar. A conversa ficou assim por algum tempo até que chegaram à Manhattan. O italiano ficou simplesmente boquiaberto quando Percy falou que ele morava nos arredores. “Espera, você mora por aqui?” exclamou Nico e o maior assentiu, rindo da reação do amigo. Maria estacionou na frente de um prédio luxuoso e os três desceram do carro, subindo até a cobertura – preciso dizer como Nico estava a respeito de tudo isso? – e lá um homem com cerca de 60 anos os atendeu, identificando-se como o mordomo da casa e conduziu-os, junto de Percy, à sala de estar, que dava de encontro na sala de jantar. Nico e Maria podiam ter uma casa confortável, mas a casa de Percy, Tyson e Sally era mil vezes mais confortável – e luxuosa, e linda e... Basta inserir todos os adjetivos para uma casa bonita aqui.

Assim que entraram na sala, o mordomo sumiu com Maria, provavelmente em busca de Sally. Já Percy agarrou Nico e jogou-o no sofá, que imediatamente quis morrer lá, de tão confortável e fofo que o sofá era. O moreno também jogou-se no sofá, ficando em cima do italiano e com as mãos nos ombros de Nico.

Eles ficaram assim por algum tempo, também cochilando. Tyson acabou entrando na sala no momento e ficou espantado ao ver o irmão abraçando um desconhecido por trás, e ainda na sala! Sem falar de ambos estarem cochilando, com uma cara que poderia ser chamada de maliciosa. Pois é, o irmão de Percy não havia sido avisado quanto ao jantar – tampouco da viagem do moreno ao Alaska – e tinha acabado de voltar de uma viagem com alguns amigos. Percy e Nico, porém, nem perceberam a presença de Tyson, que precisou fingir tossir para o italiano acordar, que virou-se, acordando também o moreno.

Nico fez uma cara de dúvida, mas assim que lembrou da posição que estava jogou Percy do sofá. O maior não tivera ação alguma, portanto caiu no carpete, ainda chocado – devido a cara de estupefação do irmão. Percy, então, deu uma gargalhada. O italiano, sem saber o motivo da gargalhada do moreno, corou, enquanto Tyson ficava ainda mais confuso. Nico levantou-se e ofereceu a mão para o rapaz, que aceitou-a. “Eu sou Nico Di Angelo.”

“Tyson Jackson.”

“Ah, espera, você é o irmão do Percy?” perguntou Nico e Tyson concordou. “Aparentemente você será meu colega de classe.”

“Sério?”

Nico concordou e logo depois se instaurou um silêncio incômodo, para ser quebrado logo depois por Percy, que até agora ainda não tinha se recuperado da gargalhada. O moreno levantou-se do chão e falou “Nico, esse é o meu irmão, Tyson, provavelmente vocês serão colegas de classes. Tyson, Nico Di Angelo, meu amigo, ex-voluntário e agora campista lá do Acampamento.”

“Percy, já nos apresentamos” respondeu Tyson e Percy fez um “Ah”, sentando-se novamente no sofá e bocejando. Tyson e Nico também se sentaram, mas resolveram conversar um pouco a respeito do ano escola que estava se aproximando aos poucos, enquanto Percy cochilava nas pernas de Nico. A conversa foi interrompida por Sally, que chegou junto de Maria e o mordomo e chamou os garotos para o jantar. “O jantar já está pronto?” perguntou Tyson ao se levantar.

“Já sim, Tyson. Aliás, você já conheceu o Nico?” perguntou Sally e Tyson assentiu. “Ótimo! Aparentemente vocês serão colegas de classe, o que é ótimo. De qualquer forma, o jantar está na mesa, venham!”

Sally, Tyson e o mordomo foram à sala de jantar e quando Nico estava indo, Maria o parou, indicando Percy com o olhar e depois saiu. O italiano bufou e começou a fazer cócegas no moreno, que, ainda dormindo, se contorcia. Era uma boa chance para retribuir o balde d'água, mas Nico não queria pedir à Sally um balde d'água, então resolveu passar batido daquela vez e começou a fazer cócegas em Percy. O moreno acordou alguns segundos depois e começou uma gargalhada. O italiano simplesmente bufou e puxou o maior pela gola do blazer, levando-o a sala de jantar.

Os demais estavam sentados, educadamente esperando Percy e Nico chegarem, ao aparecerem Sally fez um sinal para o mordomo, que pegou várias bandejas e começou a servir. A matriarca da família Jackson estava sentada numa das pontas da mesa, enquanto Maria sentava-se na outra ponta, Tyson no lado esquerdo e Percy e Nico lado a lado na direita. Tyson conversava distraidamente com a mãe e a convidada, enquanto o moreno e o italiano olhavam para o nada. Sally, então, resolveu incluir Nico na conversa. “Nico, meu bem, como você é na escola? Boas notas?”

Nico virou-se para encarar a mulher e assentiu, completando com uma fala “Pelo menos eu acho, minha mãe deve confirmar isso melhor.”

Sally virou-se e voltou a falar com Maria e Tyson, às vezes citando Nico. O italiano, porém, estava mais distraído olhando o estado de Percy, ele não percebera antes, mas agora ele estava num estado melancólico. Deu um beliscão no amigo, que virou-se e Nico sussurrou para ele “O que houve?”.

“Não encare isso como uma revanche, mas você não quer falar sobre o que te aflige, então não irei falar a respeito sobre o que _me_ aflige.”

Realmente não era a intenção de Percy, mas as palavras doeram em Nico. O italiano virou-se e voltou a comer, aproveitando que os demais não viram o estado dos seus olhos ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

Percy estava alheio a dor de Nico, já que estava mergulhado na sua própria dor. Doía lembrar que há nove anos ele e Luke perderam suas audições, sem falar de pessoas bastante importantes em sua vida, como seu pai, tio, prima e até mesmo os Castellans. Ele estava em negação, praticamente. Tentara se distrair com outras coisas, Nico, por exemplo, mas, quando cochilou nas pernas do menor, acabou tendo um sonho que mais era uma lembrança. Membros da sua família... mortos. Sua audição... não mais existia. E aquilo doía, doía tanto... E dessa vez Annabeth e/ou Leo não estavam ali para ampará-lo, tampouco Jason ou Luke para fundir as lágrimas deles com as do moreno. Vez ou outra Percy olhava para Sally e Tyson e percebia, mesmo que eles não quisessem transparecer, sua dor; vez ou outra também olhava para Maria e Nico, que nada sabiam e, segundo ele pensava, tinham uma família feliz.

Pobres Percy e Nico, que nada sabiam um do outro, e que também não sabiam que, se contassem a verdade um para o outro, com certeza iriam se acertar e ter uma amizade realmente verdadeira. Eles eram praticamente feitos um para o outro, mas ainda não sabiam disso.

Nico engolia a comida com desgosto, não por causa do sabor, mas sim pelas palavras de Percy. Enquanto o moreno fazia o mesmo. Perdidos em suas próprias mágoas, não perceberam quando Sally, Tyson e Maria sumiram rumo ao quarto do irmão de Percy, para ver sua coleção de conchas. Bem, até que o mordomo fingiu tossir para Nico e apertou o ombro de Percy, ambos viraram-se e o mordomo perguntou “Vocês ainda irão comer?”; ambos negaram e continuaram a fazer... Nada.

Até que Nico resolveu se pronunciar. “Desculpe-me, não foi minha intenção perguntar algo que você não quer falar. Realmente, perdão por isso. É porque você é sempre _tão_ sorridente... e eu sou sempre _tão_ emo.”

Percy deu uma risada e virou-se para o italiano com um sorriso verdadeiro. Nico imediatamente também sorriu, feliz por conseguir fazer o moreno sorrir naquele momento. “Desculpe-me também. Acho que exagerei um pouco nas palavras, mas...” Percy começou a falar, tentando engolir a voz de choro. “Há nove anos meu pai, minha prima, meu tio e os pais de Luke morreram. Dói bastante lembrar disso.”

Foi de impulso, mas os dois nunca gostaram tanto de impulsos. Nico abraçou fortemente Percy, ambos ainda na cadeira. Annabeth e Leo podiam não estar lá para amparar Percy, mas Nico estava. E Luke e Jason podiam não estar lá para fundir suas lágrimas com as do moreno, mas Nico estava. O italiano identificava-se, de algum modo, com a dor do moreno. Seus familiares próximos já tinham morrido antes do menor sequer existir, então ele não sentia a dor no sentido da morte de familiares, mas sim no próprio sentido da morte e do abandono. Ethan morrera há poucos meses. Seu pai abandonara-o há poucos meses. E isso doía.

Percy retribuiu o abraço, também forte, sabendo que havia algo mais no significado daquele abraço do que simplesmente consolá-lo. Seus instintos curiosos sentiram isso. Nico também sentiu isso. E ele sabia que hora ou outra iria ceder.

O italiano desfez o abraço e levantou-se, dirigindo-se até a varanda do prédio com Percy à tiracolo. A vista de New York estava linda, como sempre. Mas Nico não estava realmente prestando atenção nela, e sim na sua mente, que tentava bolar a melhor forma de contar tudo a Percy.

Agora ele percebia o quanto prezava a amizade do moreno e não queria perdê-la, mas o melhor jeito era contar a verdade de uma vez. Então, do mesmo jeito que alguém dá um tiro mortal, ele contou tudo. Durante sua história Percy sequer se mexera, tampouco demonstrara reação. Nico já não sabia como interpretar aquilo, mas sentia-se mais leve por contar tudo ao seu... amigo? Tudo dependia do que Percy diria depois.

Percy então mexeu-se e pôs os braços ao redor dos ombros de Nico e deu um sorriso. O coração do italiano dava saltos, realmente perguntando-se se o moreno aceitaria-o agora. O menor nem percebera, mas ele estava tremendo. Percy deu um risinho ao perceber isso e começou a falar “Eu não me importo. Do jeito que você estava ao contar a história e seu estado toda vez que eu tocava no assunto, vejo que você se arrependeu. E é isso que importa, afinal. Para mim o perdão é mais importante do que o que te fez pedir o perdão. Continuaremos do mesmo modo, Nico, e acho que nossa amizade se fortalecerá mais agora que não temos mentiras e omissões.”

Nico ouvia tudo com os olhos lacrimejados e o coração batendo violentamente, quando o moreno terminou, o italiano simplesmente abraçou-o, agradecendo aos deuses por ter aquele amigo. O abraço foi interrompido por Tyson, que fingira tossir para chamar a atenção dos garotos. “Por que toda vez que eu vejo vocês sempre estão estranhamente próximos?” perguntou o grandão enquanto gargalhava. Nico e Percy simplesmente deram de ombros e entraram em casa, onde Maria e Sally conversavam animadamente. Os dois deram um sorriso cúmplice ao perceberem que, assim como os filhos, ambas também teriam uma grande amizade pela frente.

Tudo estava nos eixos agora. Pelo menos era o que eles achavam.


	6. Capítulo VI Extra - Summertime Sadness

Quando Sally tinha um mau pressentimento, alguma coisa tinha ali. Infelizmente, daquela vez Poseidon não a ouviu. Percy, porém, a ouviu e sentiu medo. O mais puro medo do desconhecido. Na época ele era um garotinho travesso que amava histórias sobre os mares e gostaria de ser da marinha ou um bombeiro quando maior. Todos amavam-o por ser simplesmente ele mesmo, também era o queridinho da professora e dos pais. Resumindo, era um garotinho feliz.

Seus pais também eram felizes na época. A empresa estava no seu ápice e o casal também. Somente Sally, Poseidon e Beryl sabiam, mas a matriarca dos Jackson estava grávida do seu terceiro filho. Naquela época Percy tinha nove anos e Tyson, sete. Zeus, Beryl e Jason também estavam felizes. O casal, após uma grande briga e intensas terapias de casal, finalmente estava se reconciliando – a começar pela vida sexual. Thalia, porém, estava ficando “rebelde”. Tinha quase quinze anos, fumava e se drogava às vezes, bebia e já tinha uma vida sexual ativa. Tudo isso já rendera várias discussões em toda a família. A única coisa que ainda a prendia àquela família era seu irmão Jason e até mesmo sua tia e seus primos. Falando do loiro, ele era um garotinho travesso e adorável, apesar de ser cego.

Já na família Castellan eles estavam crescendo na vida. Trabalhavam na empresa de Zeus e Poseidon e estavam atingindo o alto escalão rapidamente. Luke era um garoto estudioso e esforçado que gostaria de ser psicólogo.

Hoje era o dia que eles iriam viajar. Pelo menos para alguns, já que Sally, Tyson, Beryl e Jason não iriam naquele dia. Portanto todos estavam reunidos na frente da mansão Jackson para dar tchau aos que iam.

“ _Kiss me hard before you go_

_Summertime sadness_

_I just wanted you to know_

_That baby, you're the best”_

Sally encheu Percy de beijos na bochecha e pediu um selinho para o garoto. O rapaz somente respondeu com nojo “Ah não, mãe, _selinho_ é nojento!”. A matriarca riu enquanto o abraçava forte. Depois beijou Poseidon – com a expressão de nojo do filho mais velho deles incluso, obviamente – e abraçou os demais. Os que ficariam fizeram o mesmo e logo os sete entraram na minivan. Zeus ficou no volante e deu partida após mandar beijos no ar para a esposa e o filho. Poseidon estava ao seu lado, no primeiro banco de trás estava May e Hermes Castellan com Thalia e logo atrás estava Percy e Luke, que logo começaram a conversar sobre heróis e deuses gregos – assunto que ambos amavam.

“ _I got my red dress on tonight_

_Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight_

_Done my hair up real big beauty queen style_

_High heels off, I'm feeling alive”_

Eles estavam saindo de Las Vegas de noite e Zeus voltou ao volante após uma hora de pausa numa lanchonete qualquer de Vegas. Agora eles estavam realmente na estrada, sem as luzes ofuscantes da cidade. May estava com um vestido vermelho, pois esperava que eles parassem num cassino ou hotel da cidade, mas, infelizmente, seu pedido fora negado. _E talvez ela continuasse viva se tivessem atendido ao seu pedido._ De qualquer forma, os Castellans falavam com Poseidon enquanto Thalia, Luke e Percy dormiam.

Então um flash. Um flash que tudo mata. Um flash repentino. Era o farol de um carro em alta velocidade que foi ligado de repente. _Era engraçado até o quanto um farol decide o destino das pessoas._

Os pais de Luke nunca imaginariam que aquele flash tiraria suas vidas.

A freada brusca que Zeus tentava impor ao carro acordou os três que estavam dormindo. Em poucos segundos eles entraram em pânico e Thalia tentou acalmá-los, mas foi tudo muito, muito rápido.

 _Tão rápido que_ os adultos ficaram estáticos após a freada . _Tão rápido que_ Zeus não teve a capacidade de fazer mais nada. _Tão rápido que_ Thalia respirou fundo e deu um último olhar de coragem aos meninos, que lutavam para não chorar.

Então veio. A morte, oh, a morte... Eles viram luz, e não o escuro. _Talvez fosse a luz do luar...?_ O carro deu voltas até sair da pista, capotou e bateu violentamente numa árvore. E tudo isso fora _tão, tão rápido que_ –... _Tão rápido que_ no meio do impacto conseguiu ceifar a vida de duas pessoas do mesmo jeito que as pôs no mundo. Os Castellans. Mortos.

“ _Oh, my God, I feel it in the air_

_Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare_

_Honey I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere_

_Nothing scares me anymore”_

Thalia, Poseidon e Zeus estavam desacordados e com graves ferimentos em todo o corpo. Os garotos também estavam feridos, mas ainda acordados e com força de vontade – “Meu filho, você é tão corajoso...”, Percy conseguia ouvir a voz tranquilizadora de sua mãe naquele... pesadelo? Ele gostaria que fosse.

Os dois garotos olharam um para o outro em pânico. A audição de ambos estava bastante danificada – aquele zumbido dentro de suas cabeças estava a tirar a paciência e aquele sangue que escorria de suas orelhas... – e Luke estava com a boca seca demais e achou que, se abrisse a boca, iria começar a chorar, pois sabia que ninguém ali estava em seu perfeito estado – _especialmente_ seus pais, ele sentia isso no seu coração. O maior tentou fazer uma mímica para indicar que eles deviam sair e buscar ajuda. Percy acabou entendendo e concordou, eles, pequenos como eram, conseguiram sair pela janela quebrada – a porta não mais funcionava – e começaram a correr até a estrada. Lá havia a marca do pneu visível somente pela luz do luar.

_Oh, o luar que tudo vê... Por que não impediste isso, luar?_

Luke engoliu em seco enquanto Percy piscava várias vezes ao tentar conter as lágrimas, mas elas acabaram caindo e o moreno não conseguiu mais controlá-las. _Oh, pobre garoto... Tão novo com tanta dor no coração._ O maior respirou fundo e abraçou o menor, beijando o topo da sua nuca e tentando acalmá-lo com palavras inspiradoras. _Um garoto tentando acalmar outro garoto... E tanta, tanta dor... Oh, vida, por quê tens de ser assim?_ “N-nós estamos m-m-mortos?” gaguejou Percy e Luke ouviu aquilo com dificuldade – seu ouvido zumbia e o seu coração pesava toneladas –, mas, quando o zumbido virou palavras – não muito claras, mas claras o suficiente para a dor aumentar ainda mais –, ele mordeu o lábio – com muita, muita força, tanta força que seus lábios começaram a sangrar assim como todas as partículas do seu ser – e constatou que estava perdido. Como aqueles garotinhos que se perdem dos pais e tentam procurar os seguranças em meio à tanta, tanta gente... que parecia estar em lugar nenhum. Mas, dessa vez, ele estava realmente no meio do nada, sem seguranças e mais perdido que nunca. E também, dessa vez, havia um garotinho ainda mais perdido. Então Luke deveria ser forte. Para Percy e somente para ele. Porque se o loiro não fosse forte o suficiente, ele sabia que o moreno desabaria como um castelo de cartas. Algumas lágrimas rolavam inquietas em sua face, mas ele não se importava com elas.

Portanto Luke respirou fundo e guardou toda a dor numa caixa dentro de seu coração – que pesava, pesava _tanto_... Percy nunca mais o veria pior do que já estava. Ele não se importava com as lágrimas, porque sabia que não poderia lutar contra elas; mas poderia lutar contra o choro e todo o resto. Porque ele seria forte. Por Percy. Então abraçou mais ainda o moreno, depositou um beijo em sua nuca e enterrou sua cabeça nos cabelos do menor.

Eles não eram _melhores_ amigos antes disso tudo, de facto. Mas o luto reúne pessoas de forma estranha.

Luke afastou-se o mínimo possível e enroscou suas mãos com a de Percy e, juntos, de mãos dadas, caminharam pela estrada.

“ _Kiss me hard before you go_

_Summertime sadness_

_I just wanted you to know_

_That baby, you're the best_

_I've got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_S-s-summertime, summertime sadness_

_Got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_Oh, oh oh_

_I'm feelin' electric tonight_

_Cruising down the coast goin' 'bout 99_

_Got my bad baby by my heavenly side_

_I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight_

_Oh, my God, I feel it in the air_

_Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare_

_Honey I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere_

_Nothing scares me anymore_

_Kiss me hard before you go_

_Summertime sadness_

_I just wanted you to know_

_That baby, you're the best”_

Thalia ainda respirava, assim como seu pai e seu tio. O homem que parecia Zé Ramalho deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver os três vivos e simplesmente deu de ombros ao ver os Castellans mortos.

“Cadê os garotos?” perguntou a Tânatos que estava descendo o pequeno morro.

“Andaram pela estrada, estavam a procurar ajuda e acabaram não me vendo” respondeu com um dar de ombros até que lembrou de uma coisa. “E ah, sim, a ambulância _daquele_ hospital já está chegando.”

“Certo. Acho que tudo vai dar certo então. Meus irmãos ainda estão vivos e não acho que estejam num estado muito grave” comentou o homem. “Agora temos de ir, Maria, as meninas e Nico estão me esperando em casa.”

“Sim, senhor Hades” falou Tânatos enquanto o seguia até o outro lado da estrada onde um carro os esperava.

“ _I've got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_S-s-summertime, summertime sadness_

_Got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_Oh, oh oh_

_I think I'll miss you forever_

_Like the stars miss the sun in the morning skies_

_Later's better than never_

_Even if you're gone I'm gonna drive, drive_

_I've got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_S-s-summertime, summertime sadness_

_Got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_Oh, oh oh_

_Kiss me hard before you go_

_Summertime sadness_

_I just wanted you to know_

_That baby you're the best_

_I've got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_S-s-summertime, summertime sadness_

_Got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_Oh, oh oh”_


	7. Capítulo VII

Sally parou em frente ao Acampamento e abriu a porta do carro. Ela já tinha deixado Maria em casa e Tyson resolvera ficar, os meninos, porém, resolveram voltar ao Acampamento. “Tchau, meus queridos, e boa noite!” falou enquanto eles saiam do carro até dar um olhar para o filho, que voltou apressadamente para a mãe e beijou-a na bochecha. _Que filhinho da mamãe!_ A matriarca deu um último sorriso ao ver os dois adentrando o Acampamento e deu a partida no carro.

Era 22h e todos deveriam estar dormindo – porém, _deveriam_ não queria dizer que _estavam_ , porque as pessoas do Acampamento eram um tanto rebeldes, festeiras e namoradeiras... Daí já sabe, né? –, contando com isso para as pessoas não fazerem perguntas – o pessoal do Acampamento costumava pensar _muita_ besteira –, eles se encaminharam até o quarto de Percy. Mas lá Jason estava a ocupar toda a cama – de casal, vale ressaltar.

Todavia, Percy achou melhor não acordá-lo. Ainda era _aquele_ dia – o dia que as pessoas mais importantes da sua vida, de Jason e de Luke morreram. E, por sua própria experiência, o moreno sabia que o sono aliviava as dores, pelo menos quando não se tinha pesadelos.

Nico percebeu isso e, sendo educado, indicou o sofá para Percy e falou “Eu fico no chão, pode dormir no sofá.” O italiano começou a pegar alguns panos nas gavetas do criado mudo quando Percy o parou ao envolver suas mãos. Nico fez uma expressão de dúvida e o maior simplesmente negou com a cabeça. _Percy somente queria um abraço e um amigo no momento, porque ele não conseguiria terminar aquele dia sozinho._

Sempre diziam que Percy era lento, mas Nico era tão lerdo quanto. Seu cérebro travou ao tentar acompanhar o raciocínio.

Portanto Percy teve que explicar de um jeito que deixaria qualquer um assustado. Ele simplesmente envolveu ainda mais as mãos do italiano, deitou no sofá e também deitou Nico ao seu lado, abraçando-o forte por trás. O menor ficou paralisado – ele ainda não havia compreendido absolutamente _nada_. Percy, ao perceber isso, resolveu brincar um pouco. “Nico...” começou o moreno com uma voz rouca e _sexy_ , o italiano ficou ainda mais tenso do que já estava. “Eu não faço amor. Eu fodo... com força.”

Nico pulou do sofá e caiu no chão. Percy explodiu numa gargalhada e o menor olhou-o com fúria. “Virou Christian Grey agora?” praticamente berrou o italiano e o maior riu mais ainda.

“Não, mas...” tentou falar Percy entre as risadas. “Foi... Muito... Engraçado!”

_Clap!_

Um tapa na cara de Percy acabou rapidamente com a risada do moreno. Ele apalpou o local avermelhado com uma careta de dor, dessa vez Nico pôde desfrutar de uma risada. “Bem feito!” exclamou olhando vitorioso para o maior. Percy simplesmente deu de ombros e levantou rapidamente o menor, jogando-o de volta na cama e abraçando-o – por trás, claro que por trás. “O-o qu...?”

“Shhh, eu quero dormir.”

Nico suspirou e ficou naquela posição por alguns minutos até sentir o ronco de Percy. “Caramba, você dorme rapidinho, hein?” Só para confirmar se estava dormindo ou não, ele resolveu dar um tapa na cara do moreno. _Clap!_ E... ele não acordou. Tampouco Jason. Era de família ter o sono pesado, aparentemente. Nico bufou e virou-se em direção ao lado de um dos criados mudos onde estava a sua pequena mala, lá pegou um moletom e uma calça larga, vestiu-se no banheiro e ficou chocado ao constatar que os primos ainda estavam dormindo. “Que horas vocês irão acordar por acaso?”

No lado da cama estava um cobertor dobrado. Nico resolveu colocá-lo em cima de Percy, já que ele estava descoberto. Quando o italiano sentou-se no sofá e jogou rapidamente o cobertor, foi envolvido pelos braços do moreno, que, ainda dormindo, colocou-o deitado novamente. Nico bufou e tentou se ajeitar naquela posição.

Algumas horas depois ele conseguiu enfim dormir. Mas não foi um bom sonho, porque, para começar, não era um sonho, e sim uma lembrança de alguns anos atrás.

Para começar, Hades era, sim, preconceituoso, e muito! Gostava de fazer parte de uma família tradicional, e não dessas “mordeninhas e liberais” como ele sempre falava. Portanto, sentir atração por um garoto? Nem pensar! Pode começar a virar homem! Na época Nico tinha cerca de 11 anos e realmente não se importava com sexualidade, não era um assunto muito falado em casa – porque, afinal, era lei para eles. Nasceu homem então vai gostar de mulher. Nasceu mulher então vai gostar de homem. Fim e dane-se o que você queira – tampouco na sua escola, que era um tanto tradicional também. Um garoto novo acabara de chegar ao bairro – o bairro, por sinal, era Staten Island – e à escola, o nome Nico não se lembrava bem, mas era diferente, assim como o próprio garoto. Era das bandas da Califórnia, seus pais eram bastante liberais e o seu tio era gay. Tudo isso imediatamente fez algumas pessoas já não gostarem deles, mas eles não se importaram. Foi isso que chamou a atenção de Nico para aquele garoto. _E poucos anos depois ele descobriria o quão familiar ele era._

O garoto, porventura, não era muita coisa para falar a verdade. Não tinha uma beleza exuberante. Nico não se importou com isso já que ele nunca teve um padrão de beleza definido, ele simplesmente achava uma pessoa bonita porque... bem, porque a pessoa era bonita, para _ele_ , ao menos. Provavelmente ele se identificava com pessoas magras. Enfim, Nico conheceu o garoto por puro acaso – caso _você_ acredite nisso – enquanto estava a andar de bicicleta. O italiano acidentalmente caiu e acabou ralando o joelho, na dor, acabou por não perceber onde estava – exatamente no gramado _deles_ , os que ele nunca deveria ter contato algum, mesmo que mínimo.

A mãe do garoto o viu pela janela da cozinha e gritou alguma coisa antes de se por a correr para socorrê-lo. Chegou lá com um Merthiolate e aplicou-o em seu joelho ralado. Nico respirava fundo enquanto isso, era realmente um menino chorão na época. Até... _Até... Sentir vergonha de si mesmo e aprender a usar máscaras, porque sem elas ele desabaria para quem não merecesse vê-lo assim. Mas sempre iria ser um garoto chorão. Com quem se importasse com ele e somente para elas._ O garoto logo chegou e ajudou Nico a se sentar no gramado. Ainda doía, mas não tanto quanto antes. “Obrigado” disse o italiano e deu um pequeno sorriso a eles.

A mãe e o filho retribuíram o sorriso e enquanto o garoto ia pegar um copo d'água, a mulher, sendo uma boa samaritana, tratou de falar com Nico. “Onde seus pais moram exatamente? Eu posso te levar até lá e explicar tudo...”

“Não, não precisa” interrompeu Nico, com medo da reação de seu pai. Desde que aquela família chegara à Staten Island, ele sempre falara “Não, não falem com eles. Nunca. Em nenhuma circunstâncias. Mantenham **distância**.” e bem, o italiano tinha um nível bastante elevado de medo para desobedecer às suas ordens.

“Espera, eu acho que consigo te reconhecer! Ora, ora... Então você é aquele italiano? Deve ser Nico Di Angelo, acertei?” perguntou a mulher ainda com um sorriso. Nico não entendeu a reação dela, mas mesmo assim assentiu. “Bem, eu já conversei com a sua mã-... Quer dizer, eu já ouvi falar da sua mãe e já cruzei com ela algumas vezes. Eu posso te levar para casa daqui a pouco, que tal? Meu filho vai trazer um copo d'água e eu posso trazer algo para você comer também.” Nico assentiu, ficando animado.

Ela o levou para dentro de casa após deixar a bicicleta novamente de pé, onde o colocou sentado na bancada da cozinha enquanto o garoto trazia-lhe o copo d'água. Bebeu-o e ficou a esperar o que a mãe lhe trazeria, ela acabou voltando um minuto depois com torradas. E bem, Nico amava torradas, então acabou por devorar tudo rapidamente. Os dois riram enquanto viam ele comer. O garoto cutucou-lhe e o italiano olhou-o. “Você gosta mesmo de torradas, né?”

“Bastante!” exclamou Nico.

Os dois riram ainda mais e Nico e o garoto acabaram por começar a conversar e não parar por um bom tempo. O pai e o tio do garoto acabaram chegando em casa e a mãe ligou para Maria, que já começara a ficar preocupada, mas ao receber a ligação disse que iria buscar Nico antes do pai chegar e que ele poderia continuar ali – isso depois de muita persuasão por parte da mãe, é claro.

Os meninos falaram sobre tudo – esportes, videogames, dia a dia... Até que Hades chegou. _E Nico não temeu somente por sua vida, mas também a vida da família do garoto._ O pai de Nico simplesmente viu a bicicleta do filho e bateu com força na porta da casa, procurando explicações. O pai e a mãe tentaram explicar tudo à Hades, mas ele não quis ouvir. Basicamente ele subiu até o quarto do garoto, puxou Nico à força de lá e levou-o para casa, onde teve uma discussão feíssima com Maria.

E Nico se lembraria sempre do tapa que recebeu naquele dia. Assim como todas as ofensas pessoais e o clássico “Eu estou decepcionado com você”. Depois do tapa, seu pai sumiu misteriosamente e só apareceu de madrugada.

É, Nico realmente conhecia aquele garoto. E agora sabia claramente o motivo do tapa olho de Ethan Nakamura.

–

Percy acordou com o sacolejar de alguma coisa em seus braços. Ao abrir os olhos viu que era Nico... chorando. _Chega a ser engraçado, ele só chora enquanto está dormindo_ , pensou o moreno consigo mesmo, mas resolveu se ocupar em tentar acalmá-lo. Abraçou-lhe com mais força e tentou acordá-lo. Demorou alguns minutos, mas Nico finalmente acordou com os olhos esbugalhados.

Pelos seus olhos dava para ver... um garoto assustado. Um garoto dentro de um adolescente de dezesseis anos. Um garoto assustado, morto de medo, com os sentimentos reprimidos e escondidos por anos. A vida machuca e as máscaras ajudam a encobrir isso, mas a dor, o medo, o desespero, a confusão... todos esses sentimentos estão a espreita, esperando a hora certa para vir à tona. Percy conhecia todos aqueles sentimentos, portanto envolveu Nico o quanto podia e somente encostou seus lábios contra os do menor.

Num momento Nico ficou confuso, mas, após Percy se afastar o quanto poderia naquele espaço pequeno, ele chorou contra o peito do moreno. Seu coração sangrava por tudo que ele causara à família Nakamura. Ele _gostaria_ de se odiar, mas com a amizade de Percy era praticamente impossível.

–

Estava de madrugada e Nico ainda estava acordado. Levantara há alguns minutos para pegar uma garrafa d'água na cozinha do Acampamento – felizmente era de madrugada e ninguém estava acordado, já que os campistas já tinham contado histórias sobre o que os cozinheiros de lá faziam – e agora estava andando de um lado para o outro no quarto para tentar passar o nervosismo que ainda restava. Suas mãos tremiam e suas pernas estavam bambas, mas ele não se importava com aquilo no momento.

Nico tentava manter sua menta limpa, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Lembrava de quando seu pai o pegara na casa dos Nakamura, quando conheceu Ethan, o que sentiu quando ele sumiu e chamaram-o para o reconhecimento, e quando ele viu o seu amigo naquela maca fria de necrotério... Um arrepio percorreu o seu corpo, fazendo seu coração bater ainda mais forte.

Percy estava acordado há um tempo. Enquanto revirava pela cama, acabara percebendo que Nico não estava lá e, quando estava prestes a entrar em pânico, jogar Jason da cama e obrigá-lo para ajudar a procurar o italiano – a audição do primo não era normal! Antes mesmo do acidente, o moreno já percebera isso –, Nico finalmente chegara. Desde então ele observava timidamente o nervosismo do amigo. Inclusive, ele não queria fazer barulho, mas acabou derrubando uma coisa vinda de sabe se lá onde e Nico acabou olhando para ele. Percy deu um sorriso amarelo e sentou-se, indicando um lugar para o amigo também sentar. Timidamente, ele sentou-se ao seu lado.

“Vai me contar o que aconteceu?” perguntou Percy com uma cara de cachorrinho pidão. Nico não resistiu e deu uma risada e logo depois contou tudo para ele. O moreno não expressou reação alguma enquanto contava a história, então, quando o italiano terminou, ele esperou por alguns minutos até que Percy esboçou um pequeno sorriso para ele. “A culpa _não_ é sua. De modo algum, seu bobo. Não quero criticar seu pai, apesar de já não gostar dele pelas coisas que você me conta, então deixemos esse assunto para lá, ok?” Nico assentiu como resposta e deu um sorriso cúmplice para Percy. “Certo. Agora eu acho que não temos mais segredos, certo? Realmente, acho que uma amizade sem segredos é uma amizade verdadeira.”

Nico sorriu mais amplamente. Percy era tão bom para ele mesmo com todas as coisas que ele fizera... É, realmente era impossível se odiar com o moreno como amigo. Nico deitou-se novamente no sofá, enroscando-se em Percy, que também acabara deitando, e dormiu. Dessa vez sem sonhos, afinal, ele havia um filtro dos sonhos em carne e osso.

–

Nico estava escovando os dentes quando ouviu um barulho no quarto. Resolveu ignorar por pensar que era alguma brincadeira entre os primos. Quando abaixou a cabeça para cuspir, Percy entrou no box do banheiro já despido – e sem fazer som algum, apesar de estar com tanto sono que parecia um bêbado. Como o box era atrás da pia, quando Nico levantou a cabeça para guardar a escova e, num mero acaso do destino, acabou por olhar para o espelho e encontrou... Percy Jackson, pelado e estava a ligar, desajeitado, o chuveiro. O italiano ficou chocado, surpreso e... tinha uma coisa a mais ali que ele não conhecia, mas que lhe dava um rubor no rosto e uma coisa quente tomou conta do seu corpo.

Então ele fez uma coisa completamente justificável para algumas pessoas: gritou de susto. Percy, porém, tampouco sabia que Nico estava no banheiro – o sono praticamente tirava seus sentidos – enquanto se ensaboava. Jason, porém, ouviu tudo e levantou-se rapidamente, mas quando chegou ao banheiro... Bem, ele acabou escorregando numa parte do chão que estava molhada – digamos que Percy não seja lá muito higiênico – e caiu. O loiro, ao escorregar, tentou se apoiar em algo e, pelo box estar aberto, acabou entrando e puxando Percy para si – ainda pelado – e ambos caíram no chão, um pouco perto demais.

Nico tentou reprimir o riso, mas acabou dando uma gargalhada. “O que diabos aconteceu?” perguntou Jason enquanto tateava para saber o que ocorreu. Acabou tocando no abdomen de Percy e, enquanto ia descendo, ele parou sua mão. Nico tentou desviar o olhar, mas tudo lhe fazia rir... e acabou escorregando, caindo sentado numa das pernas de Percy.

Naquele mesmo momento, Drew, Luke e Leo estavam entrando no quarto para chamá-los para o café da manhã. Como os outros três ainda estavam chocados demais com tudo que acontecera naqueles pouquíssimos minutos, acabaram não percebendo a agitação no quarto... até que Luke entrou no banheiro.

Luke esbugalhou os olhos, foi para o quarto rapidamente, voltou para o banheiro, trancou a porta, olhou para os três e disse, com um toque de malícia “Uh... o que vocês estão fazendo?”, mas depois pareceu se lembrar de algo e começou a gesticular com Percy, que acabou levantando e pegou uma toalha qualquer. Jason não estava a entender nada, mas Nico ficou de pé para ajudá-lo a levantar também.

“Você está bem? Machucou alguma coisa?” perguntou Nico para Jason, que assentiu levemente. “Você sabe em _quem_ esbarrou, certo?” Outro aceno. “Tudo bem. Hm, eu gritei de susto porque não percebi que Percy tinha entrado. Desculpa” disse com um sorriso amarelo.

“Ah, tudo bem. Agora... o que está acontecendo aqui?”

“Luke entrou aqui, trancou a porta e agora está conversando com Percy.”

Nico resolveu observar a “conversa” de Percy e Luke, que, apesar do tom de malícia inicial das palavras do loiro, eles não pareciam estar numa conversa legal. Após alguns minutos, eles pararam de gesticular e Luke saiu do quarto, puxando Jason.

O italiano olhou para Percy numa forma de indagação.

“Idiotice dele” declarou com um dar de ombros.

E bem, o destino ama repetir certas coisas somente por prazer próprio... Ou talvez para um objetivo. Isso realmente não importa no momento. De qualquer forma, Nico acabou escorregando, bateu em Percy – que, sem querer, derrubou a toalha – e ambos caíram sentados no box, dessa vez havia uma boa distância entre eles, mas isso não impedia o italiano ter uma bela e ampla visão do que o moreno tinha entre as pernas. Imediatamente ele corou com intensidade e Percy ajudou-o a levantar, enquanto pensava em dizer alguma coisa. “Hm, acho melhor você tomar banho mesmo. Pega sua roupa ou... sei lá, me chama quando terminar.”

Percy apontou para uma camiseta laranja e uma calça jeans pendurada do lado do box. Nico deu um sorriso amarelo, saiu do banheiro e fechou a porta, ouvindo o som do chuveiro logo depois. Ao virar-se para a cama, deparou-se com a mesma blusa laranja e um bilhete – com uma caligrafia particulamente bonita para ele – escrito:

“ _Nico, esta é a camiseta oficial do Acampamento. Espero que desfrute dela! E claro... Sinta-se em casa._

 _Percy_ ”

Nico sorriu.

–

Nas férias, o Acampamento de Surdos apoiava projetos de caridade. Os campistas deveriam bolar e aplicar formas de conseguir o dinheiro. O que eles iriam fazer já fora decidido há um mês e era...

“Barraca do beijo?!” berrou Nico. Os campistas que sabiam ler lábios assentiram com a cabeça. Todos estavam reunidos na entrada do Acampamento, esperando Percy explicar e repassar as devidas informações. “Vocês estão falando sério? _Mesmo_?”

“Sim” respondeu Percy rapidamente e foi para frente das demais pessoas. Aprumou-se e esperou um minuto até que os campistas percebessem sua chegada e prestassem atenção nele. “Acredito que todos vocês estejam com as listas, certo? Cada grupo terá cinco horas para arrecadar o dinheiro e dois intervalos de meia hora. Vocês decidirão quando ocorrerá o intervalo e quem fará o quê. Lembrem-se de sempre pagar pelos beijos e não, Drew, amasso somente se o cliente permitir. Agora dirigam-se às suas determinadas vans e boa sorte!” concluiu Percy após terminar de gesticular. Nico olhou-o ainda sem entender muito bem e resolveu olhar novamente a lista.

“ _Caridade 2014 – Acampamento de Surdos:_

_Barraca do beijo (somente permitida para campistas maiores de quinze anos)_

_Grupo A:_

_Percy Jackson............... ( ) Tesoureiro ( ) Ajudante ( ) Divulgador ( ) Atendente_

_Luke Castellan............... ( ) Tesoureiro ( ) Ajudante ( ) Divulgador ( ) Atendente_

_Leo Valdez............... ( ) Tesoureiro ( ) Ajudante ( ) Divulgador ( ) Atendente_

_Nico Di Angelo............... ( ) Tesoureiro ( ) Ajudante ( ) Divulgador ( ) Atendente_

_*Marcar com um X assim que for decidido **em grupo**._

_Horário: cinco horas com direito a dois intervalos de meia hora decididos pela equipe._

_Van: A/B_

_Boa sorte aos grupos!”_

Percy puxou-o para perto de si assim que Nico terminou de ler. “Vale ressaltar que tudo isso não é somente caridade. Também há toda uma competição dentro de tudo.” O italiano olhou-o novamente confuso enquanto encaminhavam-se para a van A, onde Argos, Luke e Leo os esperava. “Bem, tudo isso começou há uns... três anos? Acho que sim. De qualquer forma, foi o primeiro ano dessa caridade e escolhemos um modo de arranjar dinheiro, não lembro como era, mas os grupos acabaram competindo quem conseguiria mais dinheiro e essa competição existe até hoje.”

“Você está falando da competição?” disse Luke na van e Percy assentiu. Inclusive, Nico percebeu que estava na van somente no momento, ultimamente andava bastante avoado. Argos estava no comando do carro com Leo ao seu lado batucando a perna e consertando algo, o adulto bufava por ter que esperar “os adolescentes de hoje em dia, que não querem nada com nada”. “Ah, dessa vez também vamos competir quem vai deixar as pessoas mais... hm, como posso dizer? Apaixonada? Que seja. O importante é que, além do dinheiro, o beijo também vai contar.”

“E nós vamos ganhar!” exclamou e gesticulou Clarisse La Rue, que apareceu magicamente na van com Drew Tanaka, Silena Beauregard e Reyna Avila, essas últimas eram campistas que acabaram de voltar para o Acampamento. Luke, Percy e Leo bufaram, enquanto Nico se encolhia no banco enquanto Drew sentava-se sorridente ao seu lado.

“Para começar, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?” perguntou Luke, também gesticulando, e de braços cruzados.

“Somos o grupo B, seu idiota. Essa van é para o grupo A e B” dessa vez foi Drew que falou – e gesticulou –, mostrando a lista para Luke, que resmungou com raiva.

“Espera, então iremos... ficar no **mesmo** shopping?” Luke praticamente berrou.

“Sim, e é por isso que vamos ganhar” falou Clarisse com um sorriso. “Agora, se nos deem licença, precisaremos ficar _desse_ lado da van para decidir nossa estratégia. Obrigada, de nada.” E ela olhou especificamente para Nico, que não estava a entender nada. Percy puxou-o pelo braço para o pequeno espaço do outro lado da van, ao seu lado e bem... quase no seu colo.

“Quem será o atendente?” perguntou Luke quando Leo também se virou para eles. Percy levantou a mão freneticamente, quase como uma criança. “Certo. Eu me dou bem com números, então posso ser o tesoureiro. Leo, você pode ser o divulgador e Nico, o ajudante.”

“Espera... O quê? Ahn? Que funções são essas?”

“Nico,” começou Percy. “O atendente é o que beija as pessoas e bem, como eu sou o mais bonito daqui e... Ai!” Luke havia batido no moreno. “Certo. Continuando... Atendente é o que beija as pessoas, o tesoureiro é o que cuida do dinheiro que as pessoas dão, o divulgador é o que vai ficar vagando pelo shopping chamando as pessoas para a barraca. Leo é criativo e sempre inventa coisas novas, essa função é praticamente feita para ele” falou Percy, dando um sorriso amplo e aberto para o Valdez, que sorriu de volta. “E bem, você vai ser o ajudante, que é uma mistura de tudo isso junto. Às vezes você pode me ajudar com os beijos quando for extremamente necessário, ou o Luke com os números ou o Leo... Praticamente isso.”

“Hm, é, desde que eu não tenha que beijar as pessoas, tudo bem” concluiu Nico. Percy resmungou um “não conte muito com isso”, mas o italiano não ouviu. “Ah, hm, e o Jason? Cadê ele? Não o vejo desde ontem...”

“Tia Démeter pediu para visitarmos ela na Europa. Eu consegui escapar dessa vez com o pretexto da caridade, mas Jason, a mãe dele, minha mãe e Tyson não tiveram muita sorte. Ah, como eu amo a caridade!” exclamou Percy fingindo fazer um sinal de vitória. Luke riu e bateu de brincadeira no braço dele.

“Mas que mal tem ir para a Europa com a sua tia?” perguntou Nico um tanto que confuso – certo, falemos a verdade: o italiano estava confuso desde que conhecera Percy e todo o seu mundo ( _Será que é o efeito que o Jackson passa?)_ , mas também irritado, porque a Itália era sua terra natal e ele amava a Europa.

“Tente passar _um dia_ com ela falando sobre suas plantas e plantações de sei lá o quê. Você não consegue suportar, cara. Toda a família deu graças quando ela resolveu partir.”

Luke sorriu ao se lembrar do dia, ele tinha dez anos na época, seus pais ainda estavam firmando sua amizade com a família de Percy e Jason, mas mesmo assim ele e seus pais foram convidados para o festejo em fim da partida de Démeter. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que Silena virou-se para eles. Ela era uma pessoa super legal, não havia como negar isso. Era irmã por parte de mãe – que também era mãe de Piper, mas isso é história para outra hora – de Drew, o que acabava não dando uma boa primeira impressão. Mas quando você a conhecia, percebia o quão doce de pessoa ela era. Leal, corajosa e receptiva, esses eram os principais adjetivos para Silena.

Timidamente, ela virou-se especialmente para Nico e sorriu-lhe. “Eu e a Reyna acabamos de voltar para o Acampamento, mas... Seja bem-vindo ao Acampamento, Nico. Tenho certeza que gostará dele.”

Nico sorriu e estendeu a mão para ela, que retribuiu. Depois ela deu um curto sorriso malicioso para Percy, que revirou os olhos com raiva.

Argos deu partida na van e Percy resolveu olhar para a janela a fim de se concentrar em seus pensamentos. Há alguns dias Luke flagrara uma cena não muito pura – o moreno nu debaixo do chuveiro, com Nico em uma de suas pernas e Jason a sua frente – e desde então puxava o seu juízo para saber exatamente o que acontecera. E apesar de Percy ter contado a verdade, o loiro sabia que havia algo mais ali. Algo relacionado a Nico. A amizade de ambos era surpreendente para todos, a cumplicidade, a confiança... absolutamente tudo; e Luke e Silena notaram isso. Eles conheciam Percy e conheciam o sentimento que ele sofrera quando Annabeth o abandonara, e, acima de tudo, lembravam-se muito bem de quando o Jackson se apaixonou pela loira.

Então, alguns minutos depois, quando Nico encostara sua cabeça ao ombro do moreno para cochilar um pouco... Percy percebeu. Olhou rapidamente em pânico para Luke, que estava gesticulando alguma coisa com Leo e as meninas e tampouco percebera seu olhar.

Um arrepio corroeu seu corpo. Um arrepio igual aos primeiros dias, quando percebeu que estava se apaixonando por Annabeth. _Aquele arrepio estava marcando o início de uma nova era para Percy e Nico._

Seu estômago começou a revirar, quase como se ele quisesse vomitar. Engoliu em seco e tentou, apesar de tremer, pegar o seu telefone no bolso esquerdo da calça. Mandou uma mensagem para Luke com o código secreto do pânico que eles criaram quando eram crianças. Esperou um minuto, e como o loiro ainda estava conversando com os outros, beliscou-lhe, apontando para o seu celular. O loiro pegou rapidamente o celular e, ao ler a mensagem, esbugalhou os olhos, fazendo um gesto rápido de “Com licença” para os demais.

“O que houve?” perguntou Luke por whatsapp.

“Lembra do arrepio que eu te disse que senti quando toquei a Annabeth enquanto ainda estávamos nos apaixonando?” indagou Percy, também por whatsapp.

“Sim. O que tem ele?”

“Eu senti a mesma coisa há uns minutos atrás.”

“Ué... **O quê?** ”

“... Com o Nico.”

Luke subiu os olhos do celular para Percy e repetiu o gesto várias vezes por alguns segundos. O moreno já estava impaciente, então mandou uma nova mensagem, dessa vez escrito “Responde!”.

“Hã, hm, eu não sei o que dizer... Quer dizer, eu sei.”

“O quê, então?” perguntou Percy por whatsapp.

“ **Eu avisei!** ” digitou e também exclamou Luke. Percy olhou-o chocado e irritado e lhe deu um tapa, que o fez voltar-se novamente para o celular. “MUAHAHAHAHA. Eu avisei, viu?”

“Cala. A. Boca. Seu. Idiota.”

“Você que quis falar comigo, uai. Agora vai ter que ouvir (ou ler, que seja).”

“Certo, mas o que eu faço então?”

“Isso depende do que você está sentindo. É mais físico ou emocional?”

“Sei lá.”

“Então descobre! Depois me conta” respondeu Luke com um dar de ombros e guardou o celular. Percy cruzou os braços, até que Nico remexeu-se em seu ombro.

“Para. Fica quieto, seu idiota” Nico resmungou e Percy, apesar de olhar diretamente para os seus lábios – que, uau, eram bastante bonitos! –, não conseguiu ler os seus lábios. É, era mais emocional do que físico. Porque Percy tinha que admitir... ele ficara _levemente_ – não, não era levemente, era _bastante_ – excitado quando Nico sentou em seu colo naquele dia do banheiro. Mas, apesar disso, ele gostava da companhia do italiano, ele ajudava-o em todos os aspectos possíveis sem abrir as calças.

Os minutos se passaram lentamente para Percy, com longas reflexões a respeito do sentido da vida e o porquê dos lábios de Nico parecerem tão desejáveis. Inclusive, qual seria o gosto deles? E como o italiano seria na...? _Clap!_ Aquela mão, aquela força característica... “Nico, por quê você bateu em mim?”

“Porque você não acordava!” Nico exclamou justo quando Percy abriu e focalizou os olhos em seus lábios. “Já chegamos, seu idiota.”

O moreno imediatamente levantou-se e acabou batendo a cabeça no teto da van. Nico puxou-o para fora, onde Leo e Luke aguardavam com uma caixa enorme – provavelmente para montar a barraca – enquanto Argos resmungava. Assim que viu os dois, ele fez um sinal rápido para todos e entrou na van, dando partida. “As meninas já foram?” perguntou Percy e Luke afirmou. “Certo, então vamos lá ganhar?” indagou com uma voz rouca e até mesmo sexy.

Todos afirmaram, sorrindo. Leo deu óculos escuros aos amigos. Quando eles colocaram os óculos e começaram a andar, sentiram-se como se estivessem num filme – apesar de que, nos filmes, duas pessoas não estão uma caixa enorme. Para completar, um vento forte bagunçou o cabelo deles. Leo olhou para si mesmo e para os seus amigos, sentindo-se o “fodão das galáxias”.

Quando eles estavam quase que na entrada do shopping, a ilusão “somos os fodões das galáxias porque iremos ganhar isso, temos óculos escuros e o vento está bagunçando o nosso cabelo” foi quebrada por Hazel Levesque ao pular em Nico, quase derrubando-o. Frank Zhang também apareceu timidamente atrás da namorada. Leo xingou mentalmente já que estava adorando a ilusão.

“Hazel!” exclamou Nico enquanto era quebrado pelo abraço da irmça que, apesar de ser pequena como ele, tinha uma grande força. “O que você está fazendo aqui?”

Hazel, após liberar o irmão e deixá-lo ofegar por alguns instantes enquanto cumprimentava, junto de Frank, Percy, Luke e Leo, abriu um amplo sorriso. “Na verdade, o que _vocês_ estão fazendo aqui? Pensei que estavam num acampamento...”

“E estamos. Mas temos um projeto de caridade e iremos aplicá-lo aqui” respondeu Percy ao passar os braços ao redor dos ombros de Nico. “Inclusive, vocês serão nossos clientes?”

 _Clap_ pelas mãos do italiano bem na face de Percy. “Percy Jackson, não ouse!”

“Por que? Tenho certeza que seus amigos irão gostar e...”

“A Hazel é minha irmã e Frank é o namorado dela, seu idiota!” exclamou Nico e, após proferir as palavras, quase deixou escapar um _Ops_. Ele não tinha incluído Hazel quando contou tudo para Percy – focando-se apenas em Bianca, Hades e Maria – já que contar sobre sua meia-irmã já havia uma nova e longa história, que também não era lá muito agradável.

E se Luke, Leo, Hazel e Frank já estavam confusos com o diálogo dos dois, a expressão de decepção e frustração de Percy trouxe mais confusão ainda. O coração de Nico começou a pesar – _a pesar mais do que a vez que encontrou Hazel, a pesar mais do que a vez que bateu em Bianca, a pesar mais do que a vez que seu pai lhe deixou, a pesar mais do que-... tudo que já lhe ocorrera_.

As frases que Percy lhe dissera uma semana atrás ecoavam em sua mente e traziam culpa. Nico, apesar de tudo, não considerava aquilo realmente como um segredo, era mais uma omissão. Ele realmente não pensara na parte de Percy, que tentara ignorar o tal segredo antes, mas, após contar, o moreno não queria mais segredos e deixou isso _bem_ claro. _Nico não pensara na parte do amigo antes, mas agora pensava e se perguntava porquê não fizera isso antes._

Percy deu um passo para trás. Várias partes do coração de Nico se despedaçaram e o ar estava escasso. O segundo fez seu coração inteiro quebrar em mil pedaços e o ar ir realmente embora.

Percy virou-se e entrou no shopping sem olhar para trás. Nico sentiu as lágrimas caindo e correu para seguir o moreno. Achou-o no banheiro a lavar as mãos, Percy viu-o, mas ignorou-o por completo. Havia mais dois homens na pia, também lavando as mãos e olharam feio para Nico por ele simplesmente estar parado perto da porta. Quando estes saíram e Percy estava prestes a sair também, o italiano puxou o seu pulso e imprensou-lhe na parede leste do banheiro. Nico não era lá muito forte, mas o elemento surpresa ajudou.

Os olhos verdes de Percy encaravam com surpresa os olhos negros repletos de tristeza. “Não me ignore” Nico murmurou. O moreno sentiu a intensidade daquelas palavras e, apesar de ainda estar frustado com ele, uma boa parte de si o… amava e queria ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer...? Ele não sabia a palavra correta, mas com certeza era algo parecido com amor. E essa parte, no momento, estava a dominá-lo e ele mesmo já conhecia essa parte há um tempo, então já sabia que não teria como lutar contra ela. Portanto simplesmente ficou esperando as palavras de Nico e assentiu lentamente com a cabeça. “Eu... sinto muito. Não sabia que você iria ficar chateado e isso é uma longa história. Por favor, me perdoe.”

“Para começar, você com certeza deveria saber que eu ficaria chateado. E eu estou pronto para ouvir essa tal longa história. Irei te perdoar se me contar _tudo_ dessa vez. Sem pontas soltas, por favor.”

Nico suspirou, já sabendo que teria que falar muito. Também havia o problema de estarem no banheiro, o ambiente não era lá muito legal para se contar uma história – principalmente uma como aquela –, mas ele não estava lá no direito de contestar. Era agora ou nunca. Se deixasse de falar alguma coisa, adeus, Percy. E ele não queria dar adeus de modo algum. Suspirou novamente e abriu a boca, começando a falar.

–

Nico tinha seis anos na época. Era somente ele, seus pais e Bianca. Diferente de anos posteriores, naquele tempo ele não tinha medo do pai. Na verdade eles até tinham uma ótima relação. Maria levara Bianca para fazer compras e o menino não queria ir, então Hades fora obrigado a deixá-lo numa lanchonete por cerca de uma hora enquanto pegava algumas coisas no trabalho. Mas antes comprara um McLanche Feliz para ele com os brinquedos de Hora de Aventura.

O boneco preferido de Nico era o Rei Gelado, praticamente era só mexer nos pés dele para um lado que sua barba descia ou subia, como se ele estivesse gritando alguma coisa. Era uma coisa pequena e boba, mas o italiano simplesmente adorava. Há um ano ele tinha chegado no país e simplesmente adorou quando descobriu que havia vários McDonald's lá, na Itália havia alguns, mas poucos comparados aos Estados Unidos. De qualquer forma, Nico engolira rapidamente todo o McLanche e agora brincava animadamente com o Rei Gelado.

Meia hora depois seu pai ainda não havia chegado e o garoto já estava desanimado com o brinquedo. Seu único consolo era olhar pela janela do lanchonete, onde carros com pessoas sorridentes estacionavam e depois saíam. Porém, num momento, ele não viu uma pessoa alegre. Era uma garota afro-americana com cabelos castanhos canela, olhos dourados como ouro e pele escura como chocolate. A garota estava com roupas precárias e andava sem vontade, quase como se fosse obrigada. Nico observou-a por alguns minutos enquanto ela caminhava, pedindo alguma coisa para as pessoas que ali passavam e ignoravam-a. Algum tempo depois ela desmaiou. Ninguém prestou atenção nisso. _Exceto Nico._

Ele levantou-se e saiu rapidamente da lanchonete, tentando levantar a garota, mas somente conseguiu ampará-la e levá-la até um banco. Ficaram ali por alguns minutos, com a garota ainda inconsciente e com a cabeça nos ombros de Nico. Após um tempinho ela finalmente acordou, assustando-se com a pessoa ao seu lado. Quando ela tentou levantar-se com medo, ele a segurou, tentando acalmá-la. “Você desmaiou, eu só te ajudei.” A menina pareceu ficar mais calma com as palavras. “Prazer, meu nome é Nico Di Angelo, e o seu?”

“Hazel Levesque. E obrigada” ela falou com um sorriso no rosto. Nico esboçou um sorriso. Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos ainda, até que a barriga de Hazel roncou alto e o italiano acabou por ouvir. Ela fez uma careta, envergonhada. “Sinto muito por isso.”

“Não, não, vou pedir para que meu pai te ajude, mas se eu tivesse dinh-...” Nico começou a falar, mas lembrou-se dos vinte dólares que seu pai lhe dera caso demorasse demais e sorriu, animado. “Eu tenho dinheiro! Venha comigo e irei comprar comida e um brinquedo para você. Conhece Hora de Aventura?”

Hazel negou, envergonhada. “Não tenho TV em casa.”

“Não é problema! Venha, vamos escolher um brinquedo para você!” exclamou Nico ainda mais animado, apesar de ter sentido uma pontada de tristeza por ela não conhecer aquele desenho animado. Puxou-a para dentro da lanchonete, onde algumas pessoas olhavam-a feio. Hazel percebeu, apesar de Nico estar mais entretido em escolher um brinquedo para ela. “Qual você escolhe?”

A Levesque virou-se para o balcão onde o caixa colocara os brinquedos. Apontou para Marceline, a Rainha dos Vampiros. “Essa aqui.”

Nico sorriu, dando o dinheiro para o caixa após falar seu pedido. “Eu gosto da Marceline, apesar desse,” falou, pegando o Rei Gelado no bolso da sua calça “ser o meu favorito.” Hazel também sorriu, brincando com ele enquanto o pedido não vinha. Quando veio ela adorou a Marceline e até tentou cantar junto com ela.

O tempo passou rapidamente, com as crianças brincando com seus brinquedos e trocando ideias sobre o seu dia a dia. Uma hora depois Hades finalmente voltou, estressado com o trânsito, e, assim que encontrou os dois, engoliu em seco, tentando oprimir suas esperanças. “Nico” chamou-o, o seu filho virou-se, deu um sorriso e depois deu um abraço no pai. “Quem é ela?”

Hazel olhava-a curiosa, como se já tivesse o visto antes, só não conseguia se lembrar de quando, enquanto isso, Hades lembrava muito bem daquele rosto, chegando até a ficar tocado – embora não demonstrasse isso – por ver o quanto ela crescera em um ano. Nico acabara percebendo os olhares, mas acabou por não entender nada. “Essa é a Hazel Levesque, pai.” Hades novamente engoliu em seco e olhou fixamente para o filho e a garota, pelo menos uma vez na vida ele não conseguia se decidir a respeito de algo. Em todas as opções havia consequências. Então Nico, em sua inocência, deu o pontapé inicial para a decisão. “Pai, você pode levá-la para casa? Ela desmaiou de fome mais cedo.”

Hades poderia ter o coração de gelo às vezes, mas, em determinados momentos, seus filhos era seu ponto fraco. Assentiu gentilmente para o filho, pegando-o no colo, fazendo um sorriso verdadeiro surgir nos lábios de Nico e estendeu a mão para Hazel, que, após alguns instantes, pegou-o também. Ele saiu com os dois da lanchonete, colocou-os no banco de trás do carro e partiu para sua casa.

Com certeza Maria ficaria muito irritada pois conhecera a mãe de Hazel quando já estava casado. Mas não se importava, já perdera tempo demais com aquela pequena garota. Quando chegaram em casa houve uma longa discussão, onde Maria acabou cedendo e deixando, por enquanto, Hazel dormir no quarto de Bianca.

Por algum tempo aquele coração de gelo de Hades conheceu a alegria por ter seus três filhos e sua esposa por perto. Mas negócios de família não estava dentro da sua alegria.

–

“E é isso. Hazel é uma bastarda e fui eu que a achei, por isso que esse é um assunto complicado” completou Nico ao terminar de contar a história. Como sempre, Percy não esboçou nenhuma reação enquanto ele contava a história, mas depois o moreno colocou sua própria mão no queixo, pensativo.

“Então seu pai tem um coração?” Nico bufou. “Certo, desculpa, ele é seu pai. Hm, mas quando você soube que ela era sua irmã?”

“No mesmo dia. Após a discussão entre os meus pais, ele simplesmente veio para o meu quarto e disse que Hazel é minha irmã. E bem, eu não gosto de chama-la de meia irmã, só chamo de irmã mesmo.”

“Hmmm” murmurou Percy, ainda com a mão no queixo. Nico encostou-se na pia do banheiro, suspirando por ninguém ter aparecido no banheiro naquele tempo. Como consequência, dois homens entraram, olhando feio para eles. O italiano remexeu-se, desconfortável por aquilo.

“Podemos sair daqui?”

Percy olhou-o e depois percebeu os olhares dos dois homens sobre eles. Resmungou algo incompreensível e puxou Nico para fora do banheiro. “Perdão aceito. Eu não sou uma pessoa maravilhosa?”

Nico deu uma risada e abriu um sorriso, puxando-o para um abraço. No mesmo momento os outros dois homens saíram do banheiro e olharam para eles como se fossem algo bizarro. Em seu interior, Nico deu a língua para eles. Quando soltaram-se, resolveram procurar seus demais amigos para não atrasar ainda mais a barraca dos beijos. Acabaram achando Leo, Luke, Hazel e Frank na praça de alimentação e a irmã de Nico deu a ideia de fazerem a barraca ali mesmo já que estava no horário de pique.

Todos aprovaram a ideia e foram para perto do Burger King, McDonalds e Bobs e Percy, Nico, Luke e Frank começaram a montar a barraca enquanto Hazel ajudava Leo a fazer os “anúncios”. A barraca era branca e vermelha, com um banquinho na parte de trás incluso e alguns lábios vermelhos como ilustração, assim como os seguintes dizeres na parte de cima “Barraca de beijos”. Quando os meninos terminaram, logo foram ajudar os outros dois, recebendo alguns olhares curiosos por parte das pessoas que ali passavam. Fizeram vários anúncios com frases de impacto – Frank elogiou timidamente Leo, dando-lhe a ideia de fazer o curso de publicidade e propaganda – e Frank, Leo e Hazel começaram a distribuir enquanto os outros três ficavam na barraca, já recebendo várias adolescentes nos primeiros minutos.

“Prontos para vencer essa competição e ajudar crianças carentes?” perguntou Percy.

“Sim!” Nico e Luke exclamaram, animados.


End file.
